Ever get that Feelin' of Déjà vu?
by Seacret4
Summary: When a hurricane causes a newly recalled Overwatch to become in possession of a mysterious pod. The following dangers and adventures all intwine to become a tale of finding what was lost. And fighting for those you love. All reviews appreciated. Slow start, promise it will pick up pace soon. Male reader insert. (Please Review!)
1. The Storm

**_Ever Get that Feelin' of Dé jà vu?_**

 ** _Chapter One:_**

 ** _The Storm_**

 ** _August 17, 2081_**

 ** _Time: 23:17_**

The cargo ship tossed and pitched in the raging storm in the Mediterranean Sea, most of the occupants had taken refuge below deck to escape the spray that plummeted the upper deck. Soaking any sole who dare venture out of the safety and warmth of ones bunk or the gally to check the many cables and railings holding the hundreds of cargo containers in place. The sky was pitch, and the storm lights atop the command deck did little to penetrate the massive, all encompassing void around them. The skeleton crew was on the bridge, slowly drifting in and out of sleep with the roll and pitch of the ship, however there were two people on board who were having no such problems. As the endless entity of time passed, these two were arguing over one of the more, precious containers, located below deck, pass the engine room, and locked behind 26 centimeters of titanium. the two were arguing as to why the storm could be interfering with their equipment. While the storm deliver an electrical lighting bolt to the roaring sea. BOOM!

-"AHHH!" A terrified man screeched.

Above the freighter, lighting crashed next to the freighter, the water electrified with 1 billion volts crashed into the insulated hull of the ship. However the electrical ground and the surge protection circuits held and the ship was just washed with more water. Down below the two men began to talk once more.

-"Easy Jacob, it's alright, we knew the storm was coming, that's why we're down here making sure that this container doesn't get damaged. However--" The other of the two calmly replied before being inturped again by another lighting bolt.

BOOM! The lighting strike connects with the water. The reverberations of the sonic boom however, had a more damaging effect this time. Since the lighting strike was almost right on top of the ship. One of the metal railings came lose after an entire night of buffeting spray and the unrelenting rain and it had taken damage. The railing began to swing slowly back and was ever so minutely, breaking the closed proactive circet that keep the ship from being fried by such a storm.

-The Doctor continued (sighing) "As I was saying, Honestly, the storm has been a nuisance. It has gone on longer than expected. Though the bridge said it's nothing the ship can handle." He continued with hostility in his voice.

-"I know Doctor Rosé, though I do wish that the storm wou~" Jacob responded politely before being interrupted by another thundering crash.

BOOM! A great mother bolt of lightning strikes the sea and the spray that flies up onto the deck crashes into the now very exposed railing, allowing it to lean even farther away from the ship, leaving the ship unprotected for the inevitable.

-"...", I wish the storm would stop for an hour so I could enjoy the Gibraltar coast line and sun. I could really work on my tan." Jacob sadly replied

Chuckling, Doctor Rosé looked at one of the many monitors placed around the lab. For it was a lab and the two of them and their research were going to change the world. They were going to be the front runner of a brand new age. All their dreams were in that capsule that they were making sure tonight would be alright. The very capsule that was setting both of them on edge. As Doctor Rosé eyes scanned the monitors he noted that the surge protection and electrical ground protection were both down.

-"Hmm that's odd." Full of Curiosity Rosé looked closely at a screen. Examining the fine print through his glasses.

-"What is it Doctor?" Jacob inquired, while adjusting another set of functions controlling the environment inside the capsule.

-Rosé replied perplexed, "The lightning ground is offline and so is our surge protection for the ship. If we were hit by lightning right now, the resulting surge would, well, not be good."

Bang! The two men stand in terror, fearing that what Rosé had just theorized about was happening around them. When it happened again for the third time ,then realize it's just a knock on the door.

-"it's dinner time boys. " A sweet voice sounds through the intercom besides the door. The voice filled the two men with dread, and contempt. For they knew what it meant. Martha, the head cook and third in command of the giant freighter, called out to the two men inside by again banging on the door.

-"They'll work themselves to death, doing all of their research and whatnot." she told the two armed guards standing abreast to her. She swiped her key card and waited as 26 centimeters of titanium slid back to revel the two. When the door fully slid open the entourage walked into the room

-"it's time to eat up you two." Martha replied

curtly

-"Is it really necessary to have those to two behemoths here. They always seem to be a little trigger happy. And~they spoil my appetite Martha." Doctor Rosé replied with a scowl .

-Smiling an innocent smile she replied,"They are here for your own protection, we've been over this little Rosie. Right now we are passing an abounded Overwatch out post, and we just want to be prepared."

-"Sure, and I'm the tooth fairy." Jacob replied sarcasm dripping from his words.

-As she glanced his way she asked, "So boys, the big boss wants to know how the project is going" Eyeing all the medical, computer and scientific equipment strewn about the room.

-Jacob, not imitated, casually replied, "all is well, in fact if we wanted to. We could call this done, the only thing we have to do is the interface Synchronization with the cerebellum. Then allow the corpoirs and Cerebellum to awaken, link together with persona and we're done." Smiling once ago the cook turned around and finished placing the two meals down on an open table. Which was a task in it of it self because almost all space was covered by something.

-"I'll go tell the boss the good news on my next stop, besides, they're probably already done and waiting for dessert." With that he small cook and the two guards who had been silent as the grave, left. But not before making sure neither man made a move to follow. When the doors closed, alien eyes enveloped the room.

-"I'm sick of this food" Rosé said to Jacob, "I'll be glad to finally have a burger again." Jacob laughed while taking a spoonful of the stew up to his mouth. At that moment, the storm unleashed its full furry on the unsuspecting vessel. One billon volts of pure power raced through the poor railing, jumping from container to container, all the way up to the bridge. From there, all hell broke loose. The sleeping skeleton crew was tossed awake when the holo control modules blew up, with only a small amount of power diminished, the bolt of lighting raced down, into the depths of the beast. Lights popped, stoves blew up, heaters melted, elevators stopped, and still it continued down, all the way down in fact, to the engine room. In the lab alarms blared then screens popped, shards of glass flew everywhere. Neither men could do anything when the engines decided to blow, the titanium door blew inwards, taking half of the equipment monitoring the capsule with it. The total time from when the lighting bolt connected to when it final stopped, took 17 second. As the two scientists groggily got to there feet, disoriented, they slowly placed fragments together to realize. A. The engines were on fire. The heat was steadily rising to unpredictable levels. B. the lights were out. However some of the monitors had some how survived which lit the lab to a tiny degree. C. The capsule was relatively undamaged. However, because of the lighting strike, the pod was overloading, squeaking as its own processors tried in vain to regulate the massive power burst it just received . And finally D. the fires we spreading. Fast, soon the two men realized with horror, they would reach the fuel and the ships magazine. Knowing they had little time to spare, Doctor Rosé scrambled to a few of the monitors that we not directly plugged into the ships grid.

"We need to secure the pod!" Doctor Rosé shouted over the sound of the flames.

"Otherwise, 37 years of our research will be gone! As well as years before done by our Predecessors. Jacob, we must secure the pod NOW, prepare all emergency life support and I'll take care of everything else."

"But Doctor this isn't according to the plan, the interface isn't done, and the Memoria~"

"I know all that Jacob, but this will not be the ending of our dreams. GET TO WORK we don't have much time." As time went on, the fires grew, melting the lower support beams weakening them. Allowing 5 tons of metal to crash down. Trapping the two inside. Above the lab, the ship was in chaos, fires had sprung up all across the ship, men and women lay wounded and dying. While others directed the physically able to putting out the fires. But amongst the chaos, behind closed doors a certain someone was making plans to leave.

-The figure turned toward a young woman an said with a tone of utmost malice and disappointment "Elizabeth, make sure the chopper is ready, I'm sure we will be making a hasty exit. Also Tell command we are evacuating."

-"Yes sir" the young pilot replied curtly. Before running out into the chaos.

-Then, the figures turned towards what could only be described as pure muscle "Bruno, pack up all the files, every last one and meet escort me to the helicopter." The person ordered briskly.

-"Yes sir." The mountain of muscle replied

From there among the chaos time ticked on, not a care in the world what could happen to the human on board this ship. While down bellow, the heat was becoming unbearable, the clothes on the back of the men were steaming threading to burst into flam at any moment.

-"Just a few more seconds." Jacob said strained, he didn't want to think of anything else right now, his body couldn't handle any more thought process because of the current circumstances. Doctor Rosé slammed his fist onto the table an shouted, "We are good to expel the capsule, Jacob your end?"

-"Doctor, containment holding, aura levels suffering from minor fluctuations, negative vacuum pressure failing, heart regulator spiking, cerebellum interface falling, cerebellum inhibitors crashing, persona barely intact, meoria bank unable to, well, I'll be, everything is leveling out. However, the memoria is whipped. Doctor, and for what it's worth, it's been nice knowing you." The young assistant replied sadly, "wish is could have gotten that tan." The older doctor smiled, "where were going I think we'll be just fine", and with that. Doctor Rosé entered the overide code and the pod was expelled out into the ocean, just like it was designed to. Only this time instead of being picked up by a secure boat. It was being left in mother natures hands. As the two good friends gave each-other a pat on the back. Knowing they would never get to see there work in action. Died, in a burst of flame, as the fires finally reached a high enough temperature to ignite the gun powder stored In the magazine. Causing a chain reaction that claimed all the lives on bored. Except for the 3 personal on the feeling chopper and the lone pod, floating on the Mediterranean.

 ** _The next morning_**

 ** _Time: 06:23_**

Winston woke up with his face towards the rising sun on the horizon. The warm rays danced across his glossy sliver back fur. As the gorilla rose up from his sleeping position, he grimly realized he had, yet again, fallen asleep at his desk. As Winston's graze traveled around the upper level of his lab. He noted that the banana peels and peanut butter lids from last night's over haul were still there. What surprised the scientist the most though was the blanket that was on his shoulders. He had little time to ponder where it came from when Athena chimed in.

-"Good Morning Winston, I see that you are finally awake, weather patterns have returned to normal. The watch point has received minimal to no damage after last nights class 3 tropical storm. I had The space shuttle Stowed below ground to protect it from further damage after the wind speeds surpassed 75 kilometers an hour." Winston listens in as he cleans his work area and walks down the stairs to his work shop, behind it, a holo map of the world showing most of the positions of the other outposts. However, only one outpost was labeled active. Athena continued,

-"This evening, there is nothing on the calendar. You and Miss Oxton will be free to do as you like. Would you like me to look up another recipe for dinner Winston? Or, would you rather have me run the numbers on launch patterns for the next 3 days? " The Gorilla in question continued to stare at the holo map, oblivious to what his AI companion just said.

-"Winston, did you hear anything of what I just said?" Athena sighed, exasperated and not at all surprised that her ingenious creator had unintentionally tuned her out. She knew that he had taken a hard hit when Overwatch was disbanded 5 years ago. The holo map was a constant reminder that overwatch was gone. For now anyways. The gorilla continued on, checking equipment, and generally looking over his home. It was peaceful, the sun shone through the giant window above spewing everything in its path a rose gold. During this peaceful interlude. A certain time traveling, hyper active, optimistic, hero decided to burst into the lab.

-"GOOOD MMMMMOOOORIIING WINNNNNSSSTTTTOOONNNN! Wake up, it's a beau~" As Lena Oxton walked up the steps from the main fool entrance, she came to an abrupt stop when she saw her large friend and savior looking around the lab.

-"Oh, sorry about that Winston, I didn't know you were awake." The perky 26 year old said as she walked up to her friend. Winston jarred from his train of thought quickly tried to recover from his lack of manners.

-Winston hastily tried to pick up where Lena had left off, "Good morning Lena, it's no problem, in fact if you were a few minutes earlier, your wake up call would have allowed me to get a kick start to my day. But I guess good old coffee will have to do."

-"I hear you big guy, but on the way down to the cafeteria, could we quickly talk about something?" Lena simply stated, turning and walking out into the morning sea breeze. Both took a deep breath of the clean salty air, snapping Winston further away from sleep's grasp. Now more alert, Winston spoke.

-"Of corse Lena, is it your accelerator? It has been a little while since I check it for faults. Or is it about the recall or the storm last night?"

-"Actually old pal, it's about the storm. Last night I couldn't fall asleep, the rain was pounding down to hard. It was pelting the window making pinging sounds. So, naturally I decided to sit by me littl' ol' window and gaze out till I fell asleep or until morning cam'. Last night I saw a ball something shine as bright as a sun for I don't know, 7 minutes? It looked like a little orange ball. From how small it was, and by the color, it look like an explosion. Do you have any clue as to what it could have really been?" Lena inquired as the two walked around the sealed hanger doors and into the recently dusted and organized hanger. Above them hung an early version of the work horse of Overwatch's glory years, the Orca. While much smaller than the later versions, the one above could hold 40 people in the cargo bay, or 2 hover-v's, 10 5 meters by 8 meter crates that could be air dropped. It was the perfect all purpose long range hover carrier. However, 3 years of ill kept had taken its toll on the bird. Luckily, Winston had arrived two years ago and had started trying to fix it up. With the recent arrival of Tracer, the two were making great repairs.

-"I don't know Lena but I'm sure Athena could bring up satellite imagery of when it happened, **isn't that right Athena?** " Winston empathized, in order for the AI to pick up there conversation in the spacious hanger. The words had barley left Winston's mouth when Athena crisply came back with an answer.

-"Unfortunately Winston, I can not, when Miss Oxton was beginning to describe the glow, I began to scan through the footage of any available satellites in the area. Of the re I was able to get ahold of momentarily, they both were unable to show anything due to the massive nature of the storm."

-Slightly diminished, the small women sighed and said, "Oh well, I may have been seeing things too. I do remember falling asleep shortly afterwords. Though, it could have been anything really right? Like sleep induced whatever's. Look at that we're already at the canteen." The two walked through a small door on the left side of the hanger and out into the open. A cliff was on there immediate left with a path running to a small cove and beach area at the bottom that could be reached by a similar rocky path by Winston's lab. The companions open the door of a large building and walked in. At first everything was dark, but soon, Athena took care of the lights and illumination flooded the room. Exposing 10 tables 30 meters long and 3 1/2 meter wide. Off to the side, counters were stacked with knifes, forks, spoons, Bowles, plates and anything else even remotely related to food placement. However, the only pice Lena and Winston saw, were the 3 coffee makers. In an almost trance like state, the pair walked over and began to both brew individual pots. Lena made tea while Winston made black English coffee with a dash of sugar. From there they took there seats and settled in.

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _Latin; Aura-Oxygen (ruffly)_**

 ** _Cerebellum- brain_**

 ** _Memoria- Memory_**

 ** _persona-Personality_**

 ** _Corpious-body_**

 ** _Authors Note, I have been tossing the idea of this story around in my head for months. I recently decided to finally do something about it hell I got nothing to lose if I do do it and everything to gain if I do. As a warning, this fiction will start off slow, but within a few chapters, things will get interesting. Further, critical reviews will be most appreciated, e.i. if you give an example as to how my grammar was wrong with a fixed example attached too. I will try to upload every week or every two weeks, however school and life are a bitch so this is subject to change. I hope you enjoyed the fist chapter of Ever Get that feelin' of Dé jà vu?_**


	2. The discovery

**_Chapter 2: The Discovery_**

 ** _August 18, 2081_**

 ** _Time: Unknown_**

Just as the two heros sat down, on the other side of the globe a committee was just getting comfortable. Men and women from numerous countries and job professions sat at the large circular table all waiting for the three directors of their organization. The occupants in the room sat down in their respective country of work/origin. Some of the occupants were fortune 500 companys, some were steel mill and factories owners, while others were oil/natural gas/coal/solar tycoons. Then there were heads of hospitals, charities, colleges and emergency relief foundations, prominent scientists and computer/software/hardware producers. Also there were less sophisticated members. Heads of underground crime organizations, drug dealers, weapon manufacturers chief of police officers and politicians. In total there were a total of 200 members present and hundreds more reciving updates periodically who were unable to attend. All of them were united under the sole purpose of reshaping the world after their directors vision. When every one had settled down, the lights of the large circluar dimmed and a security guard placed a single holo-projector on the floor. The room went slient, all ideal chit chat was slienced when three distorted voices began to speak.

-"Greetings everyone, let the council meeting beging. First up Mrs. Cheng-Gong from the Chinese department will begin the meeting with the updating and debreffing of his companys recent finacial gains and RD developments." With the trio of distored voices done the meeting was underway. Over the hours that presided, everyone on spoke of their area of expertise was doing. As the meeting was coming to a close, the disembodied voices of the three directors had one last thing to discuss."

-"Thank you Mr. Abayomi, it is good to hear that the oil indusrty in nearly all of Africal will be under you control soon." As the small man in question sat down, the voices quickly moved on to the closing of the council meeting. Many members began packing up there large brief cases, closing holo pads with notes, and beginning to get ready for departure. The scuffling of paper and closing of briefcases began to slowly crescendo. However the three disembodied voices of the dark trio had something more to say.

-"Before we end the meeting, we have one more topic to discuss before we are done." The room stilled. All noise was gone. It was as silent as the grave, and with good provocation. The last time the directors held the council back, 15 members were 'dismissed' from the board.

-"Many of you do not entirely know how each of your professions work together but. Over the past 45 years you have provided a piece to our puzz. However last night, the frighter ,The Oracle three, exploded somewhere in the Mediterranean Sea, within its cargo hold held the fruit of most your assistance. It is currently presumed lost at sea. A single capsule, which contained Project Echo Rebirth, the jewel of all our work is adrift in the vast ocean. All of you are to be on the look out for any sign of this capsule. Without it will take 10 years to rebuild. Find it and you will find that your bank acounts or rival of your choosing will be dealt a big business favor. Your assignments will be delivered to you shortly. The meeting is adjourned." The room was full of brief slience then, slowly muted conversation struck up. The occupants left and the holo projector was turned off.

 ** _Location: Gibraltar_**

 ** _Time: 13:46_**

Winston sat in his large tractor tire and stared at the monitor in front of him. A large grimace was on his face. He was mad at himself for a simple error that was time consuming and irritating. When he had decided to send the recall, he had assumed that the ex-optatives would simply send some sort of affirmative to show that they had received his recall. When no one had replied after 36 hours he began to investigate. What he found was that the after the Petres act was put into effect, not only was all Overwatch activity bannded and made illegal, but all equipment was to be either confiscated or destroyed. That meant that all communication networks were down, the only apparent reason that Tracer was able to respond to Winston's recall was becasue of Lena's Crono Accelerator. It had its own communication system built into it. Why people asked him? The reason was that with. The accelerator and her standard outfit of leggings and a leather bomer jacket it made pockets for a holo smart phone or com device nonexistent. While law made her, "time machine" as Lean jokingly referred, to it as property of Overwatch. No one, not even Director Petres or the peskyest of pesky lawyers, was going to take the life-giving device of the energetic brit. So if lawyers wanted the device be dammed, It was Lena's! So when the recall went out the harness tuned into the frequency and connected the two long parted friends. When that reunion ended he came to the conclusion that he needed to rebuild a com satellite and launch it into orbit. The obvious problems were how and when. When was the easier of the to problems with in two minutes Athena could run the numbers of a launch. Building the satellite was tricker, so far he had built most of what needed to be done. He just needed a few more components. the trick was where to find those componets. Winston was just going to go down that rabbit hole when Lena burst into the lab experated and out of breath. Her hair a spiked up mess and and clothes drenched in sweat. Which was rare becasue of her tendency to blink everywhere. When she caught her breath she stared at Winston as he lumbered down the stairs.

-"Winston! You need to see whats on the beach! Come on!" The little woman ran up to her big hairy friend and began to tug on a hairy arm of his, urging him to move. Baffled as to why Lena would be in such a hectic state, he inquired.

-"Slow down Lena explain whats on the beach? What must I see right this moment?...Why were you at the beach anyways?" He added as an after thought. Meanwhile, Lena annoyed at how slow her usually very smart friend was being at the moment, sighed frustrated and exclaimed.

\- "I was going to work on my tan ya big doofus. That's what I was at the beach. But there was wreckage of some kind. And then there was the thing I wanted to show you, now come ON!" Lena cried exasperated. That was when Winston realized why Lena was out of breath, she didnt have her anchor on. Instead she wore black booty shorts and a blue crop top that ended a few centimeters above her waist, showing off her toned stomach and long legs. As Winston took all of this, in his eyes grew progressivly wider. Admiring his friends body. Lena was standing in her signature pose by now. , hands on hips, head cocked slightly, hips angled. All of it came to accent her figure. Now, Realizing that he was staring at his female friend, Winston looked up to her face and then to the door. Trying to cover his prolonged "examination". Though, he soon wouldn't forget how she looked. He mentality patted him self on the back for installing more powerful versions of her crono-harness all over the island. The crono anchor, as he called it, was indeed quite similar to Lena's harness, however it was more powerful than the harness, generating a time field of stability that allowed Lena to give her shoulders and chest a rest from carrying the accelerator around. He had tried his best to the original harness as comfortable and light as possible, but with the time crystals, the very thing that kept her in the present, and the electrical wiring, computer components that regulated her harness and everything else. It weighted a grand total of 30 pounds. 15 pounds for the front and 15 pounds in the back. He still felt bad that he hadn't yet made another version of the harness for Lena. However when he knew that his friend was coming after the recall. He had set to work setting up an army of crono anchors all over the base. So anytime Lena wanted to give her back and chest a break she could.

-"Oh," Was all he could manage in his brain before Lean butted in again. She was amused a little by her friend pausing, and wondering why he was acting so strange. Then decided to chuckled it away Now, she starred say what she had come to say.

-"There is some kinda of pod, capsule thingie washed up on the beach with a lot of other stuff. I'll meet you down there. I need to change first, see ya there big guy." With that the brit left. Alone again, Winston was dead in the water, a pod on the shore with other debris. What could it mean, then Athan chimed in.

-" Interesting, maybe Miss Oxton's claim of a shining light last night wasn't just a lack of sleep induced sight it seems. It could have been something more, be careful Winston, it could be another trick of Talon's." That was all it took to prime Winston into action. He ran to his table with his spare suit and grabbed tesla cannon and put on his jump pack. Soon he was out the door, running to the cliff face, as he neared it he jumped off. As he fell, the wind hollowing in his ears, he activited his jump pack's ability and slowly came to touch the warm sand of the beach. Shortly after he heard the tale-tell signs of Lena's accelerator, by blinking horizontally, she was able to slow her decent to the ground. For she too had jumped off the cliff in order to save time. Now that Lena was with him, he took the time to observe the beach area. The waters going out to the ocean were littered with large pices of drift metal, barrels of food, bed spreads, books, you name it. Just as he was beginning to shift his focus. Lena blinked up next to him and started clamoring away.

-"Winston what do you think all this stuff is? It must 'ave come form something huuuuuugggggeee given the size of the metal scraps. Are those burn marks? I didn't notice those before I only saw this one thing that popped out at me. Its over here, I'll show you!" The young woman began to drag her large gorilla to a large pod. As the duo got closer, they waded into the water to reach it. After they had stopped, the water level was just at Lena's knees. Up close they could begin to hear a faint beeping coming from the mysterious pod. When they reached the pod, the two observed that it too had minor burn marks. Though there were nicks and scratches too. The dark almost navy color cylinder with silver polished accents stood 50 cm tall and 2 1/2 meters long, what appeared to be see-through lid appeared to have a mist like substance that was clouding whatever was within in a shroud of mystery. The outside had what appeared to be writing. names in english all the way to Greek, Chinese, Russian and more. There were dates too, attached to each name also. Two dates more specifily, following the day/month/year pattern. The years, when as far back as 40 years ago. Done with her quick observations. Lena pipped up,

-"Winston what is this? And what's with all the names and dates, I mean this one here, a Dr. Rosé, 1/1/2079-XX/XX/XXXX, Dr. Holmes, 6/3/2068-12/24/2071, Dr. Alejandro, 8/21/2053-3/6/2066?! Dr, Александр, 8/27/2043-2050 These go back to before either of us was born! This thing dosen't even look this old, hell i'd even say it was brand new if it wan't for the burn marks." She exclamed.

-" Yes it appears so. But what is this? There appears to be a vitals monitor on the side. Lets see what it can tell us about this pod and its contents." Shuffling through the water the big gorilla moved towards the cracked holo screen, a few seconds later he cried out,

-"Lena, I need to get this into my lab as fast as possible, there is someone inside of this capsule! From what this display is telling me, the CO2 levels inside are approaching dangerously high levels. If I don't get this person out soon or find a way to lower the co2 level, they could die of carbon dioxide poisoning!" With that, using his gorilla strength, Winston hoisted the pod up onto his shoulder and began wading out of the water. Once he was clear, he fired up his jump pack and began to rapidly acend the huge cliff face. Slightly stunned by her usually clam friend, Lena stared at the wreckage around her, and noticed that one pice had words written on it. Wading through the water she read the mystrious name, _Oracle Three._

 **Translations; Looks like there aren't any ;)**

 **A/N: Hey guys, I know this chapter is shorter than the first one, but i couldn't resite a cliff hanger. Also time crystals are real. Look it up. Also in reflection comic, the two harness devices in Winston's lad and Lena's apartment are the anchors. Again all crictial reviews are greatly helpful for my writting. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter of _Ever_ _Get_ _that Feelin'_ _of_ _Dé_ _jà_ _vu_?**


	3. That Feelin' of Dé Jà vu

**_Chapter 3: That Feelin' of Dé jà vu?_**

 ** _Time: 12:41, August 20, 2081_**

 ** _Location: Watchpoint Gibraltar_**

In a small hastily cleared area of Winston's lab lay the mysterious pod. After Winston had left the small cove, young Lena found the piece of scrap metal that flipped her world upside down. Oracle Three, as she read that name, Lena was transported back in time, not literaly of course, but almost. She knew Oracle Three, infact she had **_worked_** on the same ship.

It was from one of her many past lives while inside the eternity called time. After Winston had made the first prototype of her harness. The doctors, scientist, and therapists all asked her the same question, where did she go when she disappeared from the present time line. For the life of her, she could only bare to tell 99% of the doctors and therapists that she remembered weird dreams of being different women at different points in time, past, future, even the relative present. What she didn't tell them though, was that they weren't just dreams, she had, quite literally. Physically **_LIVED_** , the entire lives of different women, from birth to death.

How could she test this? With the help of Dr. Ziegler, who worked her way into Lena's hard exterior after she was anchored to become her first friend inside Overwatch. She secretly visited the neighborhoods of her past lives and the small town library's. She searched, quite literally for her former self. Those early searches had all come back to the same conclusion, she had lived those lives. Those that she could remember anyhow. Moving away from that, she knew this pod was impotant. She just couldn't **_REMEMBER_**! It was driving her crazy!

As she sat staring at the pod, upstairs, Winston was going over the satellite blueprints. Next to him, was a list split into 3 columns. The first column held all the bits and pieces made already and had on hand at the watch point. The second held parts he could craft and build at the watch point. Finally, the third column held a list of all the parts that Winston he flat out didn't have. And that was where the hindrance lay. He needed ten parts in the third column. That meant leaving the watchpoint.

Under normal circumstances, there would be no problem in leaving the watch point in Athena's capable hands. The pod changed things. He had no idea what that pod had inside of it. The only information that he had on it was that there was someone human inside of it. Why not also an omnic? Omnic's don't need a heart monitor.

For all he knew, as soon as he departed for the mainland, whatever inside of the pod could come out, suppress Lena, and try and steal the locations of Overwatch agents or some other form of information. But without those parts... He would just have to take the risk.

-"Athena?" The gorilla asked softly, as not to disturb Lena.

-"What is it Winston?" The AI kindly asked.

-"I'm going out for parts, as soon as I leave the lab, put the watch point on semi-lock down. Just as a precaution incase whoever's in that pod decides to pay Lena and you a visit. Also please keep me posted on Lena's well being and the status of the pod. If anything happens contact me and I'll come back as soon as possible." Finished the Gorilla started packing up. Stuffing the list of items, a light manipulator disguise, bananas and peanut butter along with his personal debt card into a briefcase.

-"Consider it done" The Ai said coolly. With precautions in place and a clear conscience, Winston began to leave the lab and head to the small water transport ship he used to pick Lena off from the main land. As he was about to leave the main floor of the lab and begin his decent into the storage bay.

Winston smacked his forehead. He had almost forgotten to tell Lena that he was leaving and that some protective protocols were in place. Abruptly turning on his two hind legs Winston walked over to Lena and tapped her on the shoulder piece of her harness. Then again, and _again._ When that didn't get her attention, he grinned and jabbed her in the fleshy side of her stomach. Startled and agitated the small woman let out a retort.

-"Oi! Winston wha' the hell was tha' for?" Winston could only smile and chuckle at his small friends reaction, her face always did look funny when she was mad or tried to be mad.

Scrunching up all about the nose and jutting out her lips to make a face. It was amusing to him. Lena however was not amused and not knowing what her big Gorilla friend wanted was even more annoyed.

-"Winston! What are yo~" She never finished her sentence because at that moment one of her many signature spikes dropped down and got in her face. Winston couldn't take it any longer and started howlin' with laughter. Turning red in the face, Lena quickly blew up her hair and tried again, struggling to yell over Winston's mighty loud rolling laughter.

-" **WINSTON! WHAT DID YOU WANT FROM ME THAT REQUIRED YOU TO JAB ME IN THE STOMACH!?** " Done with her rant, Lena caught her breath and rubbed her sore side looking perplexing at Winston. Recovering from his laughing fit. He told Lena about the safety precautions.

-"Remember, Athena will alert me if anything happens alright Lena?"

-"You got it!" Replied Lena. A little bored that she would be alone for in the watch point for 6 hours. As soon as Winston finally left the lab, she blinked upstairs to watch her friend out the window slowly leave across the choppy waters of the Mediterranean Sea. Little did either of them know that in six hours the lives of all of the returning Overwatch agents, scientists and doctors would be tied to a single turn of events.

 ** _Location: Some where in Afghanistan_**

 ** _Time: 12:40_**

Trucks, troops, and civilians moved quickly through the small refugee camp. Kicking up dust and dirt that the stiff breeze soon picked up and blew into the faces of anyone outside. The wind blew the dust into the command tents of the troops that were preparing to fit in the suppressing desert heat that the wind could do nothing to alleviate. It even blew in the Doctors of Crisis medical tent where nurses and Doctors were tending to the wounded. As the breeze traveled into the tent bring the dirt and dust with it. A young women voice that held an undefinable accent crossly said,

-"Could someone please close those tent flaps! Ich fühle mich manchmal, dass ich mit Idioten arbeite!" A nurse who happened to be near the young looking doctor jumped, startled. Dropping the tray he was holding and scattering all it's contents. Looking for the commotion soon found the cause of it with the nurse, just as quickly as she had scared the brown headed boy she quickly crouched down and helped clean up the scatter medical supplies.

-"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you so much. I don't I've ever seen you here before what's your name kinder what's your name?" The kindness in the Swiss doctor's voice calmed down the nurse. With his mouth slightly open he stammered,

-"Your, yo-yo-ur, Doctor Z-Z-Ziegler! One of-of th-the worlds leading d-d-doctors of ad-advanced medical research in nanotechnology! Your the reason I decided to become a nurse ! Oh and my name is Jacob!" After part way through his yammering, he had enough control to not sound like a baboon.

Dr. Ziegler could only smile at the young man's reaction, it had happen many times before, all over the world in fact. Ranging from hospitals, clinics, medical and research party's to even once, a bar but, that was a different story entirely. What amused her the most, was the combination of was it Jacob? Yes it was, Jacobs glasses dropping down and his stammering that reminder her of a dear friend of her's.

-"Umm, Doctor Ziegler? Are you alright, it almost looks like your having a silent stroke." Worries was plaster over the young nurse's face. He hadn't me to let his fan boy out. It just happened. Realizing that she had drifted into better times and places. Shook her head and picked up the last price do medical equipment on the dusty floor.

-"Everything is alright Jacob, it's just well, you remind me of a dear friend of mine that I haven't seen in a long time. Also, your going to have to re-sterilize those pieces of equipment. Even though they aren't too dirty in the surface, the bacteria here are a mean deal." The blonde Swiss called out to the nurse as he was heading to the back of the muggy tent that held all of the water, soup, IV bags, vaccines, sterilization equipment and more that the first responders had been able to gather together in Afghanistan. Then remembering that she had some more patients to attend to she began to make her rounds.

 ** _Seven hours later_**

 ** _Time: 19:26_**

-"Doctor Ziegler, you need to rest. You have been taking care for and tending to the wounded for nearly 11 hours. There are other capable doctors who will make sure the patients are fine. You need to rest, you won't be good to anyone if your asleep on your feet." Jacob the nurse from earlier that evening, tried to coax the Genius doctor to her cot in a separate tent adjacent to the med tent.

-"...no; Not~(yawn) yet, I can still help pe~(yawn) ople." Trying but ultimately daily to stifle a yawn yet again. Staring out over the cots she couldn't help but stare at the gore of all the injuries that had come in earlier that day. She had only lost one patient today. She knew she could have saved the young women if she had only had her staff.

However, mercy's nano-biology nanites had to charge and self-replenish themselves once a month, today was that day. It had cost a young women her life. She remembered when they had been radioed that a military convoy had traveled into a mine-field.

As the choppers came, the battle medics on board had described the nature and servility of each injury. 4 dead, 2 with sever bleeding from the stomach, 3 with lacerations throughout the body and shrapnel wounds. 1 person who had lost their leg, and 6 who had concussions but would recover. That had been a mistake, 5 people had had concussions and one, the young female militia had slow internal bleeding in the brain.

When the birds had touched down, she had already prepared for the most serious injuries. 35 minutes later, she personally checked each individual for a more in depth check up, of the 12 that had made it back with lesser damage, one of the soldiers had a worsening shrapnel induced cut across there neck that was proving difficult. She quickly checked off everyone as good and left.

Only 2 hours later did she hear of her grave mistake. The cadet had been found dead, in her cot when her buddy's came to visit her. Angela knew that she had no way to know that was the case. However if it had been a different day, she would have used her staff to analyze each person and diagnose the young women's deadly end.

But she hadn't. It was her fault that person had died. Just thinking of the peaceful loom in the women's face was enough to send the water works into overdrive. Jacob unsure and surprised by the usually collected doctor, gently touched her shoulder and asked the doctor if she would like some rest. This time, through stiff sobs, she answered weakly,

-"Yes~(pause) sleep would be a nice relief.(Sniff) A welcomed relief intact." With that, Jacob lead the sad, tired doctor to the sleeping courters of the doctors, the nurses slept closer to the first aid tent, and walked away.

Aware of her souroundings, the humof the passing vehicles, the low rumble of voices floating through the desert night sky, provided a white noise for her to fall asleep against. As she opened up the flap, trudged to her bed and fell down, she failed to notice a notification on her smart phone on the table beside the bed. In seconds she was quietly snoring, adding her own musical note to the symphony of the camp.

 ** _Location: Some where in Russian airspace_**

 ** _Time; 12:37_**

 ** _August 20_2081_**

A man clad in a black robe with an ivory mask, leaned against the wall of the clocked transptor carrier, was swinging a metal ring attached to his waist. Carefully watcing the sole other occupier in the cargo hold. IF, he had anythin to say to that women over there, he would have to speak above the drone of the two, turbo fan engines.

Done with swinging his chain, he decided to check that evey single shotgun pellet was in place along his waist and chest plate done with that task he then made his way over to a port window to look at theirs suroundings. With each step, his combat boots, plets, and chain jingled and bumped with each heaver impackt with the metal floor of the shuttel. Each time producing a clanging noise. But, not only was the drone of the engines disturbed, but so was a certain person with a child's temperament.

-"UGH! Me estás jodiendo Ameigo! could you be any louder?! It isnt easy to fly a cloacked Quinn jet into and out of pockets of radar free zones. Not to mention, keeping the cloak engaged, and the flight relatively smooth for you two statues too." Flared a women's voice from the front end of the Quinn jet.

-"This Quinn jet had an auto pilot that would have guided us through the radar fields, kept the flight smooth and allow us to arrive on time just fine. It was your idea to hack into the mainframe and decide to have fun sombra." Shot back the clad figure, still starting out the window, hearing the raging wind scream outside.

The people bellow the cloaked Quinn jet didn't have a clue, talon made sure to take care of its operatives, even if they were mercenaries like himself. Though the REAPER, had no ties to any group, he had found over the past years, that the organization had similar views on the remaining populous of overwatch. He scratched there back, they scratched his. Every so often they would contract him to dispose of someone.

So he did, as he had been doing for decades, getting contracts and full filling them. Meanwhile, the third companion sat, meditating, listening with sly enjoyment as her two "comrades" continued to argue. They really are were just like any farther and young thrill searching daughter. However, both held the power to dispose of any lesser being who got on there bad side. Herself on the other hand, if someone was on her bad side, they wouldn't know it until a bullet was through them.

With that thought in mind, the French assassin replayed a more memorable kill. She had killed hundreds of people that Talon considered a threat. She remembered each kill clearly, as if it had just happened. She decided to relive the death of a Gérard fellow. Her husband in fact. It had been 5 days since she had returned home. Overwatch didn't suspect a thing, which is exactly how Talon wanted it.

He had been sitting down for breakfast with his assistant when she killed him. In the in sewing moments brought her great joy. First, the bullet pieced his skull, shattering the bone and sending tiny pieces all over the kitchen. Plastering the wall.

Then it began to pierce the brain it self. The brain, unable to move out of the way, the grey matter was forced around the bullet trail and out the entrance wound. As the bullet exited, the skull. It broke the skull once again, and sprained more blood across the room and the young assistant.

From there the dead body sat rock still, as if nothing had happened. Then, her husband slowly fell, where he smashed into the marble floor. On impact, his eye socket on the down ward side shattered, making his skin all round it cave in. Swelling up the eye and making him look like a horrid monster. Next was his nose. It broke clean in two, the lower half swinging left to right. Lastly, his downward shoulder was twisted out of its ligaments, producing sickening popping noises.

Leaving his arm splayed out while his collar bone broke through the skin, sending forth more blood onto the marble floor and walls. The total time for that entire seceneruo took 3 1/2 seconds. The assistant was emotionally stunned. From there, she left.

Back to the present and onto her next victim, a notable woman in Russia named, Katya Volskaya. She preferred not to dwell on the past. It distracts from the now as she always said. however as much as she liked the sensation of being alive each time she thought about that kill, she was probed with some kind of feeling that she couldn't quite understand. As she was about to ponder more, Sombra having won the argument with the Reaper, set the Quinn jet down. It was time to get to work.

 ** _Time: 13:07 (watch infiltration then read)_**

-"Regroup at the jet, the mission was a failure, target got away." The cheeky, 27 year old hacker said over her now refitted ear piece. Not waiting for Gabriel's annoyed and disappointed reply, she turned the com off and smiled to her self.

Quickly re-cloaking, she began to run along the catwalks not in fear of getting caught, the pounding, welding, and pouring of steel inside the giant factory when the mechs that defended Russia was manufactured covered her breathing, and clanging steps. HER, plan had gone off with out a hitch, really the security systems here were Prácticamente inexistente y basura." All she had to do now was follow her latest lead against the organization that made her who she is.

As she trasnlocated from building to building, the cold hardly bothered her, and since it was just her molecules moving and not her heart rate, she didn't even break a sweat. Half way to the Quinn jet she started to ponder what she had herd on the dark web that had caught her attention. Before the mission, while surfing trough the dark web, she had found a group of people, each talking in different dialects.

She would have moved on but certain words kept jumping out at her, they were. The directors supreme, time crystals, and each person, before leaving had said hale the eye. The last bid had her complete attention, the eye, was the organization that she had been hunting.

Early on in Her investigation starting when she was 18. She had figured that the eye was what she was looking for. But that was all, now onto 8 years later, she had finally found another lead to who ran the world, and she was going to find them. While reading the transcripts carefully, she learned that what they were searching for was lost some where in the Mediterranean Sea, before Greece but not before entering the big Atlantic Ocean. Looks like it was time to get to work.

 ** _Translation:_**

 ** _German: Ich fühle mich manchmal, dass ich mit Idioten arbeite- I feel at times that I'm working with idiots!_**

 ** _Kinder-child (ish)_**

 ** _Spanish: Me estás jodiendo?-Are you fucking kidding me?_**

 ** _Prácticamente inexistente y basura-.Practically junk and nonexistent_**

 ** _A/N: So another chapter down. It's interesting writing this. As I said from the b4, I will try and make this as lore accurate as possible, if you are skeptical about some thing, leave it in a review. ;) Now, Once again, all critical reviews are welcome, your opinions are too._**

 ** _-To The Stig's Roleplaying Cousin; Thank you for bringing that error to my attention, I hope that this chapter was an improvement over the last one. I tried something different. In my formatting but the in app story writing feature is a pain to deal with. So please forgive me if it isn't fixed._**

 ** _Sincerely,_** ** _Seacret4_**

 ** _And by now you may have realized that I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes are on me. Im trying to keep the mistakes down but there is only so much an author can do. Your reviews helps motivate me for writing these chapters. Till next time this has been another chapter of, Ever Get that Feelin' of Dé jà vu?_**


	4. Waking up

**_Chapter Four: Waking up_**

 ** _Location: Watchpoint Gibraltar_**

 ** _Time: 13:20_**

 ** _August 20, 2081_**

In the fist 1 hour after Winston left, Lena kept herself not bored easily enough. Playing chess against Athena, after 6 games of Lena losing. She checked the time and saw only 35 minutes had passed.

So she closed up the game and decided to watch the waves and horizon. Checked the time when she was bored and saw that After 25 minutes. she walked over too Winston's desk. Gazing at all the photos, news streams, physics/chemistry/thermodynamics/and space-time theory books strewn in a piles all over. And last but not least, Winston's stash of bananas and peanut butter. She just sat there for an unknown amount of time. Listening to the hum of computers at work and was slowly lulled to sleep.

 ** _Time: 14:48_**

Waking up to apparent reason the hyper active Brit, Now extremely bored, had a lightbulb go on. Lena blinked down stairs right next to the pod. The pod was as Winston found out some kind of cross between a cryostats pod and something else. Winston wasn't able to tell what it was. He had never "seen this type of science before." He had replied between a mix of awe and weariness.

To Lena's ears this was unheard of! Winston was the smartest scientist she knew! Well smartest she knew anyway, but still. If Winston didn't know what it was. Then that really meant that the people andor omnics who created the pod were working on the cutting edge of of science. Still needing to kill time Lena began to really take a good look at the pod that now had its own little area dedicated to the pod. A table had been set up nearby, topped by various monitors that were plugged into a panel exposed by

Winston's frantic process of finding a way to open the capsule. Lena hadn't seen most of what Winston had done to expel the built up CO2 in the pod and frankly to be honest. She wasn't really all that interested. Why was her attention diverted from her friends attempts to save whoever was in side the pod? It was because she had an intense feelin' of dé jà vu. Before she was transported to a memory that wasn't hers, but at the same time it was.

The memory was of her walking with two guards. Traveling to a room located on the upper rear of the ship. Which, by design, was where the heli pad was. She was on her way with the two when the lights popped and multiple explosions could be herd though out the corridor. Thrown to her knees lena/her past life, sank to the ground.

Unable to fathom why she couldn't get up. She slowly looked down, she noticed that a large I-beam had materialized itself in the place of her lower abdomen. Before taking in her final moments, Lena/past women, noticed that the man she needed to tell the good news about the project was leaving his room.

Then darkness. Ugh, she hated having to relive the deaths of her past self, however, it did always make her feel more grateful for her own life. Which in turn made her more happy about the people and places that she was able to enjoy. But back to the pod.

-"Hey Athena? Did Winston get a look a' what's inside the pod? I mean, that glowin' port thingie is a window right?" Still trying to kill time, she began walking around the pod. Looking at the exposed internal components. Not even trying to understand where they went or how they worked.

\- Glad to be of service and to have an excuse to get away from monitoring the Gibraltar watchpoint, Athena replied happily to the question. "Yes that is true Miss Oxton, however I will have to remind you that we don't know what is truly inside of it. So until Winston has determined that whatever is inside of it is safe, we can't open the pod."

-"Okay then but why don't we?" Lena Politely asked with a cute smile. The curiosity was clearly evident to the AI, as was the trickery a foot. "We could be like a kinda screenin' test. Like the kind you see on the tele during one of those roaring crime shows." Still not wanting to return to her duties Athena played along with ,the brits ploy to open the pod.

-Sighing, the AI re-laid what her creator had charged her with, "Again Miss Oxton, the reason neither of us are advised to open the pod is because it could be a Trojan horse. We sim~"

-"What's a toe-jen horsey? Is that some kind of uh, game or somwthin'?" Lena so freely interrupted. Now tracing her fingers along the silver highlights that, to her eyes, looked like flakes of diamonds on a starry night. Glinting in a fake moon light or in the current situation, the large UV lights hanging from the ceiling of the lab.

While the burn/scorch marks were harder to distinguish from the navy color of the pod, it only added to its allure. Marking swirl patterns, like someone disrupting a still lake on a clear night sky. Athena meanwhile, finished her explanation of the Greek myth of the Trojan horse and how it was used. Looked to the brit through one of her displays and cameras to see Lena still gazing and walking around the pod.

-"Excuse me Miss Oxton, but do you now understand the concept of the Trojan horse and it's significance?" Placing her bet that the board Brit had tuned her out as soon as she began her in depth explanation. Though all the more pleasantly surprised when Lena didn't miss a beat replying, and replying about the topic.

-Turning to look at the closest monitor to her, Lena began, "Alright I hear what your saying Athena but if tha' was true, why wouldn't the person have come out and try to suppress me when I fell asleep hmm? That would have been classic Troy and Trojan horse. But who ever is in there has yet to make a move.

That would could mean a few things. A, they are waiting for another opportunity to strike, though unlikely. Or B. They need help, and can't ask because they are unconscious or not able to open the pod. I mean, Winston did say that this also served as a type of Cryo-statues capsule. I say we open it!" With her thoughts out in the open. Done with her observations, she blinked to the cracked holo vital monitors and cautiously began to touch the screen looking at what each new menu brought up.

A little alarmed by the unexpected action. Athena checked the condition of the watch point quickly, noted that the wind was creating choppy waters and transferred the data about the rest of the watchpoint to Winston's data pad. Then returned her attention to Miss Oxton. Who had by now reacted a type of home menu.

Scrolling down, Lena's time machine had somehow found its way to the floor in the 45 seconds it took Athena to send and process all the data of the status of the watchpoint and 10 surrounding miles of ocean. Alarmed that Lena had made so much progress. The AI responded out of terror.

-"Miss Oxton i must advise you that this is what whoever is inside the capsule could be hoping for. An Ill defended watchpoint with minimal physical security presence. Further more, Winston~."

-" Firstly, Call me Lena Athena, it's just easier for both of us. Second, I know Winston had his reasons to be afraid of whoever is inside the pod, but if that was the case I already told Toby they had a better chance of winning while I was asleep. Third, I'm a combat trained field agent I can take care of myself. Now what do we have here?" Finished with her verbal battle for now, Lena began to examine the latest page of information that was on the cracked holo screen.

But unlike the others she had blew by, like the environmental controls, power regulation, Corpious something, and more scientific gibberish. Lena finally found something that she understood. The quiet that filled the lab was pressing and Athena just wasn't having it.

-"Miss Ox~, Lena, please we have no idea what is inside the pod. I implore you, wait until Winston is back. Then you can both strengthen the watchpoint's defenses. Please wait a little while." Finished Athena slightly prepared the emergency lock down procedures just incase Lena had a break down in will power and let her optimistic nature rule out her logical side.

With her hand poised above the holo screen. On it it read, subject examination options, _vitals, oral examination, blood testing, final examination procedures._ With a dropping hand and fallen head. Lena backed off took a step back and knelt down to reattach her harness. Sighing the Brit blinked away from the pod and plopped down in a chair.

-"Alright Athena, I'll take your 'ay dis time. I guess I'll wait for Winston." Laying her head down on the nearest table.

 ** _Time: 16:18 (Four hours since Winston left)_**

Athena was content. The watchpoint was secure, Winston had just messaged her and told her that he would soon be returning to base after he had collected the last part that was required for the satellite. During there conversation, Athena had disclosed to her creator with the slight annoyance that Lena had become before falling asleep and the near "catastrophe" as Athena put it, that Lena had almost created.

Letting out an uneasy chuckle/sigh, he could only reply with, "That's how she's always been, curious and interested in everything and everyone, in fact." Pausing before gathering a fare away look. "That was another reason why she was chosen for the slipstream." Athena, knew that her creator had a sour spot for what happened to Lena, and he would do anything to protect her. Snapping out of his internal regret, the two made plans about the satellite.

Saying goodbye, the AI peaked at the sleeping beauty and turned down the lights, put most of the monitors to sleep, though, the sun cascading through the large window on to the ground floor couldn't be helped, and continued monitoring the watchpoint. She admired how the sun glinted off the waves bathing everywhere in bright yellow light. The sand shone, the temperature was a nice 30 degrees Celsius, Winston would call that great weather. With the wind blowing Northeast at a stiff 7 kilometers an hour, it was very nice indeed.

That thought, she paused what she was doing and decided to work on her secret project. Meanwhile however Lena checked her surrounding. Her ploy, so far had worked. Athena didn't know her that well yet, if Angela was her however, she would have seen right trough her ploy. Lena wasn't one to let sleeping dogs lie. As she slowly raised her head, the first think she noticed what that the lights were dimmed, second, the middle of the ground floor was light by sunlight, and the area by the main ground entrance was lighter than the area of the pod.

Finally, the crono anchor in the lab was right next to the pod. She knew she had to get to the capsule. The question was how, with out Athena noticing until it was too late. Carefully standing up, Lena began to slowly undo her harness.

Halfway through the process though, a new noise was added to the symphony of quite humming monitors, the buzzing of lightbulbs, and the whirl of her crono anchor and her time machine. It almost sounded like someone was humming a song. Trying to identify the source, she finished taking off her harness and placing it in a position that would make it look as if she was still sleeping.

Still on the hunt, Lena closed her eyes and open her mouth a little, to allow as much sound as possible to enter her ears. Standing stock still, she carefully rotated her head left and right, seeking the source of the tune. Getting frustrated at not being able to locate it Lena had the bright idea. If it came from no where, then had to be from the pod. With renewed ambition. Lena slowly began to creep to towards the pod.

Fortunately the room was dark and that hid her movements well. Unfortunately the room was dark, which masked the various objects that lay on the floor and on top of the tables which she was using to guide herself by. CRASH!--THUMP! The humming abruptly stopped.

-"Lena are you awake Athena asked kindly?" Laying prone and stock still the hum of the monitors and whir of the crono anchor filled the lab with a defining silence Lena dared not to move, even if her left knee was throbbing like a freight train because of a sharpe table edge.

Which had allowed some thing to fall onto her right foot which had been the unfortunate recipient of a large metal monkey wrench. The silence seemed to strew her on forever, before Athena began to hum once again. Lena waited a few more precious seconds before allowing herself to move.

-"Bloody fuckin' hell Winston! Could you keep ya work area any more of a hazar' zone!? That monkey wrench was heavy!" The small women hissed out from under her breath. She knew in her heart that it wasn't her friends fault that he didn't give too much of a rats ass about the state of organization of his lab.

The apparent mess made perfect sense to the large sliver back Gorilla. But then again she was being hypocritical of Winston's lab when he had commented one time about the state of her London apartment she and Emily lived in together. The thought made her smile as she recalled as soon as he had squeezed through the tinny door.

-"Well, I see you too like it...cozy in your apartment." The forced look of politeness was so adorable. Both Lena and Emily cracked up laughing. Confused, the sliver back Gorilla just decided to hesitantly laugh along. The apartment wasn't drowned in uncleanness, it was just that, since both of them had day jobs so to speak. Nothing really got done. So things piled up. A lot. Anyways back from memory lane.

Lena decided to crawl over to the pod In order to avoid more unnecessary injury. This unintentionally caused the young Brit to show off her ass. Alone it was a sight for anyone, male or female, to ogle over, add her signature neon yellow and orange leggings and the sight was heaven on earth. With each move forward the leggings would tighten and show all of her wonderful ass to the world. Had anyone been looking.

Unfortunately this sight was hidden to the world. Eventually after many cautions steps, Lena was finally behind the pod. The holo screen still showed the last screen Lena had fallen into. The words were still shown, _subject examination options, vitals, oral examination, blood testing, final examination procedures._

Along with something she hadn't noticed before. Underneath the last option, it showed a black mass that looked like a human body that doctors would use in school along with a button that showed a closed capsule and open capsule icon.

It showed smaller squares that she summed up to mean that they had additional information about the occupant of the pod. Her earlier ambitions to open the navy with sliver accents capsule was brought to a hiccup. She could either open now and consequences be dammed or get more information on who was inside. Seconds passed, her rational brain fighting her impulsive nature on what to do. Finally, logic lost and Lena selected the open silhouette capsule. A warning label soon rolled onto the screen. It read,

-WARNING! Memoria bank and cerebellum complex-interface are not operational. Do you wish to proceed? YES/NO. Not understanding anything of what the warning was about. The little Brit naively select yes. At that moment, the quiet hum of the monitors and the whir of the crono anchor was thrown out the window by the screeching and blaring noises from the pod. Red pulsing lights were seen from all four corners of the pod. A mechanical voice resounded from the pod.

-" ** _STAND BACK FROM CRYO DIMENSIONAL STAIS POD! CRYO STATIS FEILD DEACTIVATING! DISENGAGING AUTOMATIC RELAY! RELEASING COMMAND PROBES. PLEAES PREPARE FOR SUBJECT EGRESS._** " The noise was ear splitting. Lena instinctively tried to cover her ears. However, she slowly sank to to knees, curling into a ball, the same message repeatedly being said. By now Athena was practically screaming at Lena, trying to get her attention and alert her that help was on the way.

-" ** _Lena, I contacted Winston. He is already on his way. Unfortunately though, it will be another 2 hours before he can arrive. We must prepare for the worst! Get up! LENA? LENA?! LENA!!_** " However, no mater how loud she turned up her speakers, Lena couldn't here her.

Desperate, scared, and out of options, the AI put the whole watchpoint on lockdown. After the procedures were completed, Athena began to shut down all nonessential computer outputs and began backing up all the files she had on hand to 5 different remote locations. All the while the pod blared the same message over and over and over. The once quite afternoon had turned very loud and uncertain. Athena was powerless to do anything that would alleviate the ear splitting pain.

Athena felt no pain because she was just a computer program, devoid of pain receptors. All she could do was look on, helpless. Through staring at the curled up Lena Oxton, Athena became alarmed by the pod. It was glowing a brilliant sliver instead of the soft electric blue it was at the start of the opening process. In the few moments that had proceeded. A silver mist was rising from it, slowly covering the floor in a fine layer.

That mist was slowly creeping deliberately towards Lena. Really it was. For the most part the mist flooded the floor in a small circle slowly growing outward from the pod. However a portion was jaggedly out of line with the circle, and it was on a direct path to Lena, who had passed out due to constant pain brought by the noise.

Eventually it reached her and hesitated. Allowing the AI to, "catch her breath" so to speak. Right before it was expelled. The mist began to envelop the passed out women. Creeping up over her nose, feet, thighs an shoulders. Before long, Lena was completely enveloped by the mist.

The rest of the floor followed. Now unable to see, all Athena could do was wait for whatever was in the pod to show itself. Sending one more update to Winston, pleading for him to hurry back. Athena began to watch and wait for the occupant. At last, the lid opened, splitting in two, and moved apart left and right with such precision of a X-acto knife. Moving to the sides, as the mist slowly dissipated, Athena could finally see the occupant.

 ** _Translations:_**

 ** _Latin: Corpious-body_**

 ** _cerebellum-Brian_**

 ** _Memoria-memory_**

 ** _Egress-Exit_**

 ** _A/N: Bum Bum baaaa! Cliffhangers are so much fun to write. I can only imagine how you guys feel. Yes X-acto knife is real, look it up. Sry this is late, summer school started and life is crazy. Finally, don't worry. The next chapters are already in the works. TTFN, leave a review and I hope you enjoyed another chapter of, Ever Get that Feelin' of Dé jà vu?_**


	5. Update, 61717

Hello everyone, while I know all of you will be disappointed that this isn't a real chapter. I would like to let all of you know that Im working on Chapter five. Unfortunately, it is taking longer to develop than I previously thought, combine that with life and well. You get the point. I will finish this chapter and the next and the next, etc. Hopefully till the story's end. However, time will tell.

Again, I'm not abandoning the story it will get published.

Sincerely,

Seacret44


	6. The Hunt Part A

Chapter Five: The Hunt

Location: Unknown

Time: August 22, 2081

In the massive circular command room, Olivia had just returned from the break room with her Dr. Pepper. Gone were the days of the cube farms. Now everyone had there own open desk. No barriers, just pure open space. The room was abuzz with all kind of activities that any search committee would have. As she sat down at her desk, Olivia scanned her email.

She then looked at the large Holo globe being projected upwards in the center of the room, rotating on an axis. Also projecting on the massive globe was the day and night shadow cast across the world. On it, blips of red and yellow were scattered across the globe. Which signified different type of field operatives, red was for undercover work, while yellow was for the more, physical type.

Olivia continued to scan the room, watching people type and click at their holo keyboards, and talking on their work phones. She still had no true idea as to what they were all doing here. As she began to recall the event, she cracked open her Dr. Pepper and closed her eyes. At 05:21, during her squadron's P.T. An admiral had rolled up in an armored hover transport, and promptly, said.

-"Officer Olivia, as of now, your squadron and 2 others have been drafted by the supreme directors to head the search committee for the repossession of a certain asset. All of your affects have been relocated. You and your squadron will report to these coordinates in 3 hours." That was it. Nothing more nothing less. That was two days ago.

Still puzzling over why the directors would need 3 special field squadrons to head a desk job of finding a simple asset. Oh well it wasn't her job to question what her superiors wanted from her, it was her job to complete what order or task that was set in front of her team. Finished with her musing, her computer showed a new tip on a possible location for the pod. Setting down her Dr. Pepper, Olivia scanned what one of the subroutines had picked up. Before she had finished reading the notice, she was highly motivated to grab her Dr. Pepper, chucked into a trash can and race out of the office and head to the command center which held the commanding officer.

Location: Watchpoint Gibraltar

Time: 17:21, August 21, 2081

Lena slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt, her ears were ringing and her eye sight mustn't have come back just yet. All she could see was what looked like a silver cloud. However before she could examine it further. The sliver cloud disappeared. With it gone, Lena could finally see where she was.

Lena was laying on the floor of Winston's lab. Confused as to how she got there, the Brit began to slowly rise first to a kneeling position. That was as far as she was able to manage, because at that moment three things happened.

A, the room was silent and the sun had set lower into the ocean sky from how little light can in through the upstairs window. B. The navy pod was now open, and a fine layer of mist was cascading over the edge. Giving the usually fearless Brit goose bumps.

Finally, C. Athena had been talking the entire time and Lena had heard a word of what the cautious AI was yammering about. Also, her ears were killing her.

"I'm sorry love, can ya just sort' repeat everythin' ya just said. I sorta had u tuned out." The lovely Brit sourly told the worried and relieved AI. Trying her best to massage her ears, Lean began to pay attention to Athena.

Sigh.."As I was saying before. How are you feeling? Those high intensity frequencies made you pass out. You have been unconscious for 40 minutes. While you were unconscious. The capsule, however i will call it by its real name. The Cyro dimensional satis chamber.

It released an unknown fog/gas like substance and began to cover the floor. It soon Purposely encompassed you, the entire floor followed shortly. During that time, I contacted Winston. He is now, 1 hour and 20 minutes away. Following his wishes before he left I put the watchpoint on full lock down and backed up files and waited. Soon afterwards, the contents of the capsule was revealed.

It showed a single human male, mildly clothed and unconscious. With multiple lacerations from causes/events unknown. The lacerations appear most frequently around area of major bone structures. Following remote vitals scan. I was fortunately able to determine that he is healthy and not carrying any life threatening illnesses. Unfortunately however, he appears to be in some type of coma.

Meaning he can't do any physical harm to anyone. Apparently, the warning label you so carelessly disregarded diagnosed the problem. To fix it all we need is the correct medical treatment. Eventually, the human male will be back in good enough condition to answer interrogation questions." Now finished, Athena just let Lena soak in the following information dump.

"So~...the blokes stuck asleep? And he won't wake up unless someone wakes the sleepin' beaut up right? Hehe ...god it's sounds just li'e one of those ol' fairy tales mum and dad use to..." Lena trailed off into thought. Unconsciously, her left hand trailed up to her left ear. Which held her two piercings. No one but Emily knew what they really were.

When the girl now known to the world as Tracer, little Lena Oxton was 12 years old, her mum and dad were on an overnight flight from Japan to Britain. As the airplane was flaying over the Himalayas, the aircraft experienced catastrophe. The pilot was drunk, and somehow disengaged the auto pilot. Everyone either died on impact, the aviation fueled fires, or died from the cold.

While her parents may not have been the best. They were still her parents. When the

search and rescue teams found the sight...it wasn't much. So when she received her parents wedding bands, she never wanted to be separated from them again. The 14k gold plating may have been melted off, but the engravings were still readable. LOVE IS WHO YOU HOLD THE CLOSEST TO YOUR HEART.

As the Brit stood, lost in thought on that fateful horrible day, Athena become slient and let her grieve. She had learned over the years from observing Winston remember how Dr. Harlod Winstosn had died. She pesonaly didnt know how Harlod had died, but she never asked, knowing that in time, Winston would tell her. With a sniff and a deep intake of breath , Athena was pulled back to Lena.

Dropping her hand and slowly making her way over to the pod on shakky legs. Lena finaly spoke, forcing herself to sound fine. "Alight Athena, anythin' else ya can tell me? Maybe his name, where the stud's from from? That can't be all that you know, why don't you run that uhh, facial recall thingie." Finaly reaching the the now open capsuel, Lena finally saw what all her curiosity had brought her.

Inside, the occupant was just as Athena had described. Now however, Lena was able to observe more defining features to the bloke. He had (your hair). Putting off a shine in the setting light sun. Next, the scares, while Athena had mentioned where they were. She failed to mention how they looked.

The scares were, not necessarily large, only a few millimeters wide. What was shocking was the fact that they were completely straight. They looked as if a doctor had decided to trace each limb with a singe, X-Acto knife. They were long, most starting and ending a few centimeters at the top of the joints and the bottom of the joints. Not only were they long, they were an angry red also, contrasting the slight tan the bloke had.

All in all, Lena could picture him without he scars. He might have been cute, though not necessarily handsome. The lad had a strong jaw, a nice enough face. And a body of a person who was a natural athlete. A little fat around the thighs and arms, though. Still, Lena would stand by her earlier ideal. The guy was cute, heck, if she was into guys, she might have tried to flirt with some real intentions.

With her bodily scans done. Lena began taking a look at the interior of the capsule.

"Hey Athena, what's this pod made of? The shinin' metal, I mean it looks almost like it's made a'silver." Indeed, while both AI, human and soon to Ape were adjusting to the sight of a 2 1/2 meter long 25 cm wide, 1 meter tall dark navy with silver accents capsule just sitting in Winston's lab.

But now, both Athena and Lena had to not only get use to the physical capsule but also the being inside it.

Still gazing with curiosity at the occupant Lena let her eyes wander. It was hard not to notice the lump of meat hidden under the (boxers/briefs). Nothing to concern herself with, she had no need with those. Her Emily was all she needed.

As she traveled down further, she noticed what looked like an outline of some sorts inside the lining. Curious, Lena leaned in closer. Upon closer inspection, she could see that there was in fact, a little push open push close container that was a meter long and 8 centimeters tall.

With her curiosity already heightened, she cautiously took off her left combat glove, her dominant hand being her left. Uncommon in the RAF as well as around the world. One person in a hundred was left handed. Because of this unusual trait, when Lena joined the RAF training program, she had to learn how to be ambidextrous. That skill had come in handy over the years.

Now as her hand slowly crept inside the pod, she could feel that it had its own climate. The air was cool and slightly moist. It was Possibly 20-22 degrees centigrade. As to why it was the air was moist, Lena didn't have a clue.

However, as soon as her hands touched the panel, a new robotic voice emanated from the capsule. The voice was not the monotone screeching noise that both Lena and Athena herd when the pod was opening. Instead it was the voice that was covered with natural hostility, curiosity and annoyance. Wrapped in those qualities was a feminine accent Lena couldn't quite figure out.

"Hello there commander. My name is Friday. I see that you would like to open compartment number 13, which hold misalign items. Do you wish to proceed?

The new voice seemed to eminent from the entire pod, with no visible audio speaker. Completely catching Lena off guard and ruffling Athena's feathers. So startled, Lena blinked backwards twice to get away from the pod. Athena meanwhile began to rescan the components of the pod, worrying that this could all soon go down hill.

Having regained control of her stampeding heart, sucking in one last gulp of oxygen. Lena asked the first question that came into her head.

"WHO THE BLOODY DEVIL 'RE YOU?! (Breath) YOU SCARED THE LIVIN' SHIT OUT O ME! HOLLY MARRY MOTHER OF GOD! Jesus!..(Breath)..where the devil are ya anyway?"

Now done with her rant, the Brit began to slowly turn in a circle searching for the source of the voice, not forgetting to look up at the ceiling.

"Lena are you alright? What startled you in the capsule? Should I advise one of the med droids that Winston restored to come and examine you for signs of illness?" The AI asked in concern. While Lena had been visually scanning the contents of the capsule, she had nearly finished her evaluation.

From what she had gathered, the pod was made of a titanium exterior cast, as think as 3 centimeters thick. The next layer was a high density rubber lining on the inside of the titanium cast. The next layer housed an unprecedented amount of electrical and computer wiring and motherboards and computer chips. Along with a few touch screens and 2 holo screens and one holo projector.

Along with data drives, core processes and obnoxious amount of coolant. Preventing the internal hardware and software from over heating or getting to chilly. The amount of which Athena could never have been able to comprehend, if she had been human that is. Over 2 kilometers of wiring was held with in the capsule.

By quick calculations, the Theoretical processing power and data management abilities held with in the pod could account for a basic AI to a lower level God program.

With this new information, combined with all of the pst events that had transpired over the last few hours. Whatever was in that mist had to have been controlled by a basic AI. Athena decided to share this information with Lena, trying to help her see that more could be afoot.

Lena who had none of this information tried again to recollect her thoughts. Unfortunately, the voice from the pod spoke again.

"Are you alright commander? You appear to be experiencing shock. Would you like me advise a corse of action?"

Friday hadn't even finished her first question before Lena was thrust out of her inner thoughts and back into reality.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" Another blink and the small woman was siting slightly disgraced in a chair the disrupted her blink. Truly bewildered, Lena frantically searched the room, looking for the source of the voice.

"Commander you are currently experiencing extreme levels of stress. I will now release a small amount of compound C into the local atmosphere. Where they will soon be absorbed into you body and release dopamine and Serotonin. Quickly lowering the high amounts of cortisol and epinephrine in your blood stream."

Completely freaking out Lena practically yelled out, "WHERE ARE YOU? WHY CANT I SEE YOU? WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?" And if things couldn't get any worse for both AI and human, they just did.

Soon a green tinted mist was being released from the capsule, slowly filling up the room. Blinking up stairs, Lena peered over the railing. Watching the mist grow. Soon half the room was clouded in a green cloud. Still stressing out, one tiny price of clear thought got through the forest of fear. Athena, she was integrated into the whole watchpoint, surely she could do something. Right?

Speaking into thin air Lena called out, "Athena! What the devil ar' ya waitin' for! Help me out here please!" As the cloud slowly continued to rise, Lena took a few cautious steps back. A quick thought flashed through her head, deadpanning. Lena gathered her wits and began to count.

Athena, herd Lena's cry and quickly ran the situation through her processes. One stressed human, one room 300 cubic meters large, an unknown gas filling the room, one unconscious human. Objective 1. Save Lena, 2. Negate/hinder the production of unknown gas into local atmosphere. 3. Contain capsule.

With her objectives out lined. Athena began her execution, fist by Turing on the emergency aero vents and fans.

With a giant WHOOSE! The air gas inside the lab was instantly drawn to the four massive vent in the ceiling of the lab.

Trails of green were sucked up through the vents and pumped out into cool sea breeze. As the fans shut down, the room became a dead silent. All anyone of the occupants could do was become calm. However this lasted about 36.8 seconds.

Friday, with her sweet slightly seductive voice asked Lena cautiously, "Umm commander? It appears that an unknown system is trying to probe my computer networks. Would you like me to destroy the price of junk commander? Oh and by the way I never got your name. I just hate having to say 'commander this and commander that.' It's so dam annoying, so could we please be on a first name basis?"

"Lena, are you alright? I'm trying to contain the capsule' AI but it's fighting back, thought it's only matter of time before I'll be able to def~"

"It's name is Friday, she said it five dam times already. Now please, hel' me understand what the bloody hell is gonin' on! Can ya not hear her? What was the green gas and when is Winston going to be home...I just, need to be reassured that I'm a not goin' to hav' ta lose my family again. And my name is Lena, btw. "

More silence filled the room, if either AI had a real body, both would have looked at the poor distraught and shaken Brit like she was crazy.

Translations:

Latin: aero-air

A/N: I'm gonna split this into two parts for now. The next chapter will most likely have this section and whatever else I write too. So TTFA, and I really, really really appreciate your reviews. They give me the resolve to carry on. Sincerely,

Seacret4


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: The Hunt Continued

Location: Watchpoint Gibraltar

Time: 17:30, August 21, 2081

In unison, both AI's asked, "What do you mean other AI?" More moments passed in tense silence. Lena wondering if having too much caffeine this morning was making her overreact.

Emily had kept many accounts of her caffeine problems. There was the one time when she had had so much that her accelerator sped up her timeline. Not to the point of blinking, no, she sounded and acted like a cartoon on fast-forward on a cheesy TV show.

Anyway, she now had two confused AI's on her hand and it was up to her to set them both off on the right foot forward.

"Athena, the capsule has an AI program named Friday. Apparently she 'woke up' when I tried to open a small cabinet inside the pod. Also for some crazy reason,"

Lena threw up her hands and lowered her head to show her exasperation before continuing.

"She keeps calling me commander, which is just, I don't know creepy or unsettling. Anyhow, she the reason I've been jumpy, or was it the caffeine I add to the tea..." Lena added as a soft after-thought. Shaking her head to reorder her thoughts.

"Now Friday, tell me why ma friend Athena here can't hear ya? Oh and by the way, when you want to introduce yaself, do it more subtlety. You scared d the bloody devil outa me. Alright? And, while I have both of ya focus, please remind me not to hav' a triple shot of cream an honey in my cup o'tea please? Okay now one of you please explain what the bloody hell is going on, and who the bloke inside the capsule is?"

Done with her speech, the Brit began to catch her breath. Thinking now there would be a serious discussion on what the bloody hell was going on. Friday, who had listened politely, now hesitated on her next vocal response.

Whispered, "Commander, why have you told an Alien AI that I even exist? Have you forgotten why the suits created the nabobs to speciality bond with the commanding officer in the immediate area so that when project echo rebirth was put in the field the two could communicate without the need of standard equipment, however.

In the begging of the awaking process it was considered best if the communication were opaque. The commanding person would 'hear' project echo rebirth thoughts. The only down side to all of this was that in initial trial, with two different brain wave patterns in such close proximity, both the commander and subject echo rebirth suffered brain damage.

It was concluded that an advanced AI companion would be provided to regulate both the commander's and project echo rebirth's brain waves. Along with providing a constant companion. Also, the commander could order project echo rebirth to carry out a task telepathically. The last down side is that only the AI, the commanding personal, and project echo rebirth would hear each other inside there heads. Sorry, why do I have to tell you all of this?"

Friday said ticked off. Seriously wondering what the senior officers were thinking. However, at that precise moment, Winston came bounding up the back stars and frantically opened the door. With a loud bang, he made us presence known.

His eyes first fell onto Lena, looking slightly irritated with her accelerator on but with no physical harm noticeable. However, he wouldn't count out the idea of brain harm. Not since Amélie Lacroix was turned. Next his large eyes went straight to the capsule that had turned up on the beach. Winston was immediately alarmed.

When he had left, it was closed. Now it was open, revealing a human occupant, badly scared and fortunately unconscious. Now internally calming down he walked into the room, a smile on his face. When he finally had got to Lena, he picked up his front two hands and wrapped her in a giant hug.

"I scared out of my fur when Athena contacted me and said that there was a situation. So tell me has our...guest posed any problems?...Uh Lena?" He looked down to the small bundle of spiky hazelnut hair in between

"Win~ston...Can't...BREATH! Please..let...me...GO!" Oh! The giant gorilla exclaimed before dropping his hairy arms and stepping back from the small women in front of him. It took Lena a moment before she had regain all the air that had been pressed out of her lungs during the embrace.

"So..what happened while I was away? Did you need to confront a person? The man in the pod seems sedated. Mind filling me in? Lena, Athena?" Winston said while climbing into the hanging tractor tire above the giant black board.

Soon after Ms.Ox~, Lena awoke from a nap, she managed to open the capsule. Soon after we met Friday the capsule's and occupants personal AI. After I preformed some scans, I have determined that FRIDAY has bonded with Lena's neurological pathways. Allowing for direct telepathic communication. It's a closed loop between the three of them."

Winston took this in with little noticeable distress, until the neurological piece caused him to become completely alert.

"Wait, neurologically bonded? How is that even possible? With the technology we have, that should be 10 years away from happening."

Going into deeper thought, the silver back gorilla crossed his lower feet and slumped into the arch of the tractor tire. Placing a giant thumb and index finger underneath his lower lip. Creating a perfect thinking face.

"We need to contact Dr. Ziegler. I could use a second option on certain aspects of this...predicament. Lena do you have her number on hand?" Winston finally said after climbing down and looking at the pod.

"Well of course ya big dummy! I haven't talked to her since King's... Row~" The small burnet's excitement evaporated. Winston knew that he couldn't let her get back in to self hate. After the assignation of Tekhartha Mondatta, Lena was not in a good place. Her accelerator damaged, nursing her injuries and a broken spirit. Dr.Ziegler, Winston and Athena tried to cheer her up, But to no avail.

However, as fate would have it, Lena came across a mild manner red head named Emily. Slowly, Lena improved and within the span of a few months, the two started dating. The rest is history.

Quickly thinking, he came up with a diversion, "How's Emily Lena? I haven't personally seen or herd much about what's going on between the both of you since Christmas, are things alright?" Winston asked sincerely enough, secretly hoping that he caught Lena before she shut down. Knowing full well how she could get fixated on a single thought, weather it be good or bad.

"Hm? Did you say something big guy?" Lena asked, coming out of her self pity trance. Winston could only internally sigh in relief, before restating his question. " I asked how are things between you and Emily? You haven't really talked about her since I picked you up from the main land. Why don't you give me a quick recap."

"Ya know Winston, your right 'bout me bein' not tellin' ya anything regardin' Emily and me. But I'll have to tell u another time big guy, let's just focus on the bloke. I wonder how he got his hair to be that shade of (your hair) it's wicked! I wonder if he likes fish an' chips at all too." By the time she was finished. Lena was back to her ol' cherry self.

Lean then walked over to the capsule and stared at the young man inside, seeing all the scares. Wondering what stories were behind them, reminding her of the ones she had, hidden from every one, except Emily of course, she knew her the best.

After staring at the block, she pulled out her Apple holo phone 6 and pressed Angela's number smirking and the contact photo. It was Angela with a sly smile in a witches hat. Every time she saw that it made her smile. Soon the dial tone was going.

As predicted, Lena got the good doctor's voice mail, "You have reached Doctor

Ziegler, I'm sorry I've missed your call. Please leave me a name and a number where I can reach you and I'll call you right back, thanks bye."

As soon as the mandatory beep sounded Lena left the good doctor a message. "Heya Angie, how ya been? I know we haven't been in touch for a few months but I kinda have a weird situation. Winston an' I hav' a bit of a pickle on our hands an' we could use some of your help. If and when you call me back I give ya more details. Bye love." With that Lena hung up and turned around to her big friend.

"So what we gonna do now Winston? It's gonna be great having Angie here right? I wonder what her face is gonna be like when she see what we've got here." The little brunette asked. Moving from her spot to a chair that happened to be near by. Winston stood at the table that had a clutter of half-finished inventions and gadgets that he had been working on. He had his front two ginormous hands on the table staring at the holographic map of the world. It showed the locations of multiple bases of operations. Only one was marked active. Gibraltar.

"It will be good to see Dr. Ziegler again." Was all he could manage. His thoughts were else where entirely else where. Winston was more focused on how he could get Dr. Ziegler on board with the reformation Overwatch.

Time: 05:26

August 22 2081

Location: Some where in Afghanistan

Angela Ziegler awoke to the sound of a Euro Typhoon type 3 fighter roar over the encampment. Well more exactly the receding sound.

"Probably off to another bombing run. Pfft. This will continue to go on. More will be killed and injured. They will never learn...at this point no knows why they have to fight each other." The good doctor thought before rolling out of bed.

Doctor Ziegler began to catch her bearings. She was standing in her first responders medical scrubs and jacket. Duffel bag and small suitcase were under her cot. The letter from Genji with its accompanying feather lay on a desk slightly cluttered with all kinds of paperwork.

Done with looking around. Angela slowly sank back onto the cot and placed her head in her lap. Some of Her blonde hair that had escaped the bun atop her head shifted to the front. Giving the doctor a sudo halo. As Angela began to mentally go through her daily check list.

That was when her phone chirped. Gently getting out of bed. The good doctor realized that she could kill for a deep muscle tissue massage. Her lower back screamed as she bent down. Soon her struggle was rewarded. She saw that she had a new voicemail from an old friend.

"Lena?" Angela wondered aloud. She hadn't her from since that tragic night in King's Row. The doctor quickly pushed out the thoughts that we're about to invalid her mind. Angela mostly succeed, though one got through, Lena's words.

"I swear Angela, when I find her...it's gonna be a whole different story." Those were the sole words where Angela couldn't read Lena. Done with reminiscing about the past Angela returned to the present. After she typed in her voicemail password 73223 (Peace).

Immediately her ears were filled with energetic friends voice, "Heya Angie, how ya been? I know we haven't been in touch for a few months but I kinda have a weird situation. Winston an' I hav' a bit of a pickle on our hands an' we could use some of your help. If and when you call me back I give ya more details. Bye love." By the end of the message, the doctor was beginning to pack up her few belongings. She then quickly sent Lena a voicemail of her own.

"Lena, I got your message. Right now I'm a little tied up in the Middle East, however I'll soon fly to LHR. If you can directly pick me up, we can go into more detail on your 'pickle'. Talk to you soon." Then hung up, stuffed her phone into a pocket and continued to pack.

During that time a male voice pierced the canvas. However, Angela Ziegler didn't hear the voice because of the regular commotion of the military encampment and her own lovely voice. As she swung her duffel back onto her shoulder a loud MMFTP! sounded behind her. Turning around, Doctor Ziegler saw to her surprise the young nurse she had talked to yesterday.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice that you came in. Are you hurt?" The kind doctor asked the male nurse. "Oh I'm okay doctor I just was sent to wake you, the previous doctor, Dr. Kowalski is soon going to be at the end of his shift. I was requested to make you ready for~" Jacob was caught off hard for what Dr. Ziegler said next.

"Your name is Jacob if I remember correctly? Hm? Well I'm sorry to say that I have been called away. I have an urgent matter that needs attending to. You will have to Tell Dr. Kowalski that Dr. Müller will be taking my place. I need to resign from the roster and one more thing Jacob. If you truly knew the things that I've done. You wouldn't patronize me." With that Angela Ziegler left the baffled and very confused nurse.

Location: Somewhere in Dorado, Mexico

Time: 06:43

August 22, 2081

UF, por qué es esto así que presa difícil, no tiene que ser, si usted me acaba de decir lo que quiero saber que voy a terminar el dolor. The women clad in purple said to the sobbing mass of flesh. The blood that was polling around the floor showing the poor man his new make over. The meat hook in his left shoulder was taught with tension from the rope suspending the man 5 cm from the floor.

His left kneecap was no longer of this world, a 25mm depleted uranium slug in its place. The severed tendons and muscles leaving bloody trails down his leg, dropping onto the hard cement floor. His face had a trail of blood leading from his forehead to his chill. The mans right eye swollen, leaving him one good eye to view his tormenter.

Shaken and bruised the name's shirt said Harv. Harv looked up at the purple psychopath. He weighted his options, it had been 3 hours since he was knocked out from his post at the loading bay of World Delivery. All this time this purple bitch had been kill him trying to get him to break his company policy. But the question she kept asking him immediately told him that she knew that he didn't truly work for W.D. She meant the other the other employer.

"Ya te dije...ya perra loca. No sé lo que quieres de mí y si lo hice...seguro que el infierno no te lo diría..." The remark was followed up by a bloody spit ball to the floor. Sombra could only sigh. So he really is one of those hombre.

"Look dick brain," sombra replied in English, "I can't kill you because you haven't given me what I want. Also it's so hard to dispose of meat sacks. If you pass out I'll have to let you go though. Sombra could already see the color and hope tricked across the man's body and in his eyes. She couldn't wait to crush that.

"However, if that happened, your employers wouldn't know if you had told me anything or not so they'll kill you. Slowly, and if you think that this was hell, you don't know what they can do so last change before we're done here. Tell me what I want to know and I'll help you stay alive.

With her final sale pitch up in the air she waited. The look on his quickly took on the fasaud of a man between a rock and a horrible death. "Just so you know, if you don't have an answer in 3 minutes, I'm leaving you to your fate, fist the cops then the pain. So glad I'm not you."

Now his face was had beads of sweat dripping down his bloody face. With shaking body and mind, the man finally gave his answer, "Fine, the shipments that happen every six and a 1/4 weeks goes to a different place each ti~."

"Who give you the coordinates?" Sombra asked impatiently.

"If I knew that, I'd tell you but I don't. Got it bitch!" Without hesitation, the cyber terrorist pull out her 25mm Sub Machine Gun (SMG) and fired another round, this time however, she blew out a chunk of good knee.

"Gahaha!" He cried out in pain as he once again struggles against the overwhelming tsunami of pain of being shot again. "If you keep that tone up with me, I'll leave on the edge of death then have your employers pick you up. Would you prefer that dick head?!" She roared.

"No, no god no! Okay okay okay the coordinates always lead to abandoned factories or fields. There's an empty car that I can use to get back, I leave the entire truck there. I don't know what happens after that, I go home and get paid okay that's it I swear! Now please help me hide from those monsters." The man finally released a breath he had been holding.

"How do you get paid? What currency?" Sombra continued her questionary.

"When I get home, there is an envelope full of Euros, now will you please let me go?"

The man finally pleaded after answer her question. "Yes, yes amigo I'll make sure that you leave this world with nothing to fear." A loud bang rang out through the small room. Blood splattered behind the dead meat bag.

Finally, his trap is shut. Thought Sombra, well time to dispose of the trace evidence. Pulling up a holographic display of the factory's main frame. The Latino turned on the cattle slaughtering mechanic and made her leave. Now, time to find a replacement for the drive before his employers realize he's gone.

Location: Helix security: maximum prison, Unknown

Time: August 23, 2081

02:47

The security terminal started to softly chirp and flash in the quiet HUD control room. The dreary women who was already half asleep disdainfully and blurry eyes looked at the source that was rousing her from a very pleasant nap.

"Now what the in the hell is making that racket?", she said to her Omnic companion. The Omnic simply used its arms to shrug and pointed to the radar. "Corporal Romano it appears we have an unidentified aircraft violating our airspace. It appears to be a quad engine VTOL(Vertical Take Off and Landing) generation 3 Sigma Cargo class. I'll start the organic occupant scanner, see if we need to be worried." Soon the room was filled with The sounds of the holo graphic key boards being snacked away at.

However, the already unexpected interruption was turned on its head head prisoner number 88503* cell stated to crack, then all hell broke lose.

End chapter

Translation: Spanish-UF, por qué es esto así que presa difícil, no tiene que ser, si usted me acaba de decir lo que quiero saber que voy a terminar el dolor.•Ugh, why is this so dam hard, it doesn't have to be, if you just told me what I want to know I'll end the pain.

•Ya te dije ... ya perra loca. no sé lo que quieres de mí y si lo hice ... seguro que el infierno no te lo diría...:I already told you... ya crazy bitch. i don't know what you want from me and if i did...I sure as hell wouldn't tell you...•Hombre-male/man/guy(s)@

A/N: *Actual doomfits cell number, spelling nothing. Hey guys and gals, I know I've been gone for a few months, but I had some life and school and not much time and or motivation. So in all honesty, I do not know wether or not this will continue. I want it to, I've got ideas left and right but just. Neither time nor much motivation, but I do enjoy this so. The future of this is up in the air. I hope you guys like this chapter, I tried to do some new things in this chapter, I.e sombra's talk and interrogation. I'd really like your thoughts. That's it for me.

Seacret4 Out

P.S. Shoutout to my proofreader, thank you. You have been an inspiration and a life saver. Also my German readers, the next chapter is for you!

P.P.S one more thing, do you prefer these longer chapters, which require more time and are more detailed and richer or would you like shorter chapters, with less detail but happen more often? Okay I'm really done now, bye!


	8. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Great German Migration

Time: August 23, 2081. 6:15

Location: Kandahar International Airport (KDH), Afghanistan

"ARGH! Warum können die Architekten nicht die Widmung leichter zu verstehen tun?" {ARGH! Why can't the architects make the layouts easy to understand!?}" The blonde haired Swiss doctor mumbled exasperated. Angela had been in numerous airports all around the world, but there were still times when she found herself completely dumbfounded. Looking at the map in her hands she looked for the nearest help desk. She was on her way.

However she was passing by the checking station, a familiar voice boomed through the terminal with its usual vigorous gusto.

"What do you mean good maiden, by way of my 'pack it's legal for transcontinental air travel'. First, what is in here is no mer package, it is a metal embodiment of my warriors soul, scared with countless battles and memories of my comrades and I. Second, it doesn't meats any of your pesky little signs statements of unworthy luggage! So tell me why it can not be transported to my destination?!" The white haired 6' 2'' super German solider bellowed, indignantly the commotion he was causing.

However, his small burnet companion appeared to be experiencing enough embarrassment for the both of them. "Rein, I told you before we got here, trying to fly with the suit in baggage simply won't work here. Let's just get it and head to the harbor, see if there's a ship that needs an engineer and a set of muscles." The small women tried to redirect her large friend. It was a vain attempt, Reinhardt simply shook off his traveling companion and miracle worker of a mechanic.

"Bigitte (yes that's correct) we are simply having a small disagreement about my armor, nothing to worry about really. Now ma'am, could you kindly weigh my ar~," he had to stop himself from saying something outrageous, "my package and print out our tickets so we can be on our way." Reinhardt finished with a flashy smile directed at the flustered male steward. The steward was just about to reach for the phone when Angela rushed over and called out to her old friends.

"Reinhardt! Bigitte! Is that you two?!" Angela promptly forgot all about her impending flight and stumbled to a stop. Just as she was about to pitch past the point of stability, two strong callused hands, worn form decades of fighting and full of compassion held the good doctor in place.

"My word, if it isn't Doctor Angela Ziegler. What has it been 5 years since we've seen each other? What are you doing here?" Rein asked the slightly out of breath doctor. Bigitte was relieved to see that Rein had gotten the correct Doctor Ziegler, she could remember a few prominent times when, Reinhardt had given chase to a few other blonde females, thinking it was Doctor Ziegler. Those had barely ended with her politely explaining to the authorities that her 'grandfather' was in grief over his wife's death and was diagnosed Alzheimer's, so there were times when he thought he was in his twenties again, chasing after his wife.

Still, what she had pictured in her minds eye of how the doctor would look, she thought the 36 year old doctor would look...older, most doctors she had encountered look like they were 10 years older than they were. With some admiration and curiosity, Bigette decided to double check with Doctor Ziegler about that later. "I wonder if there is a certain product she uses." Bigette thought enviously. Angela Ziegler, it was the total opposite, she had the figure of a 25 year old, fresh out of college.

Done with their embrace, the two friends started gabbering in rapid german. Bigitte who had been taking tips from Reinhardt on how to understand German, along side Swiss-German, Biggest already spoke Swedish, being her native language, being able to speak 3 would be cool. However, she couldn't even understand a single sentence the two happy friends were saying now.

"Mein Gott Dr. Ziegler, du siehst nicht einer Tag älter aus! Was hast du mit etwas sein? {My word Dr. Ziegler, you don't look a day older than when I last saw you! How have you been?}?) Reinhardt asked in german, his mouth hardly able to keep up with his excitement of seeing an old college.

"Ich habe getan, was ich am besten kann. Menschen helfen. Ich habe meine Mitgliedschaft bei der World Crisis Red Cross erneuert. In den letzten drei une ein halb Jahren wurde ich auf der ganzen Welt eingesetzt. Ich habe kürzlich das M.A.S.H Lager verlassen und für hier, aber das Layout gibt mir einen Kopfschmerzen." (I've been doing what I do best. Helping people. I renewed my World Crisis Red Cross membership. So, for the past three and a half years i've been deployed all across the world. I recently just left the M.A.S.H {Mobile Army Surgical Hospital} camp I was at and for here but the layout is giving me a headache.) Angela replied just as energetic as Reinhardt, the smile she wore never diminishing.

"Ah, Jawohl. Egal, Bigette und ich waren auf dem Weg nach Spanien, wenn~" (Ah, I see then. Well, Bigette and I were on our way to Spain, when~). Rein's comment was cut off by Bigette who politely intervened between the two old comrades and friends, having suffered enough embarrassment.

"Umm, excuse me you two, but as much as I enjoy seeing old friends get together," Bigette politely interrupted, "can we continue you some place else? We're causing a commotion." The two old friends paused their conversation and noticed that Bigette was right, they were at the center of attention of more than 50 pairs of eyes.

Rein took one glance at the onlookers, another at the clock and finally at Angela before sharply turning on the checking attendent behind the counter. Gone was the friendly old soul of a man who lived his life to be a friend and shield to all. All that was replaced by the old war veteran who had seen far too many of his faithful comrades die by his side by monsters. All that hurt ose and anger was plater to his faced, the scar from Eichenwalde practically gleaming a harsh crimson red and driven red at the women behind the counter, suddenly realizing that this was a man who didn't like to take no for an answer.

"So miss, what will it be, will you have me make more of a commotion or would you like this to all go away when you put that label on the package and we'll be on or merry way. Do I make myself clear?" Had it just been his physical features that made the poor women give in, she might have been spared the nightmare she would have later that night, unfortunately, the voice the 7 foot tall man towering in front of her chilled her to the bone. It was colder than dry ice but burned hotter than the sun.

With shaking hands and the attendent fumbled over the holographic keyboard to print out the correct tag that would go around the ginormous meal package. At 4 1/2 meters long, 13 meters tall, and 2 meters wide. The cart that held it was on the verge of collapsing on itself from the weight of the crate. On the outside of the metal crate, the words CRUS. MK-lV Lt. Wilhelm 12th Battalion in worn royal blue with gold highlights. The words were fading, most unreadable on first glance.

Finally though, after 4 attempts to print out the correct flight pass, the attendent shakily plaster the pass onto one of the three lone handles on the crate. With a crisp nod, Reinhardt ushered over some luggage boys and told them where the crate's destination was. With much struggling and grunting 6 luggage boys began to erk the cart forward. A little annoyed at their weakness Reinhardt gave a shove to the crate and soon the boys were on their merry way.

The crowd was gone by the time Reinhardt was finished haggling the staff. It was back to a normal busy terminal. With the hassles out of the way the old crusader now looking like his normal self, he turned back to his two female companions who stared at him with a masterful portrait of disbelief and a regard. Sensing their unease, Reinhardt shot them a beaming smile wrapped his two meaty arms around his two friends. Then lowed his head and his voice, "I think we have caused enough disturbance where we are. Dr. Ziegler, if you have the time before your flight departs, I would love to catch up."

"Reinhardt, I'd love to, let me check firs. Because it really has been too long." Angela flipped her wrist upside down and held her left wrist up in front of her face. The position reminded Bigette of Reinhardt holding up his shield. After a quick glance to her small Swiss army watch and then an even quicker glance to her boarding pass written Dari. After words the feature of the good doctor tightened up like she was sucking on a sour candy.

"Reinhardt, I'm so sorry but my flight to LHR is departing in ten minuets. I can give you my mobile so we can catch up at a latter date." Quickly fishing out a sheet of paper and pen from her purse and frantically wrote down her number. After ferociously scribbling, Angela walked up to her friend and gave him her mobile number. At the bottom of the note was a small note. However before either Bigette or Rein could decipher it. Dr. Ziegler jumped up and hugged Rein for a heartbeat then let go and dropped to the floor. Straightening her clothes, she snapped her head toward Bigette, and lock eyes with her. The pretty angle face she had put on for most of the conversation morphed in a glaring arch-fiend.

"Miss Bigette, thank you for watching out for him. I'm sure Torbjörn would be proud of you for watching over this nation of a man. Please continue to do so, however, if I find out you failed to do, you and I will have a little...chat so to speak." After her startling Bigette speechless, the friendly doctor was back and held out her hand. Cautiously the startled women held out her hand and shook the doctors. With their farewells done, Dr. Ziegler grabbed her suitcase and began to jog off hopefully in the right direction of her gate.

"Well," Bigette said as she turned toward Reinhardt. "She certainly matches your description to a tee from what you've told me time and again." She commented in admiration while she turned toward Reinhardt who was still staying in the direction of where the Swiss angle of a doctor had plunged into the writhing sea of people going to and fro. A look of forlorn tugging at his face.

"...did you say something Bigette?" Reinhardt asked suddenly. "We should probably head off to our gate what was it again? Echo 3 something." He mumbled to himself before walking off to the giant flight board displaying all the incoming flights on one side, sorted alphabetically by the city that it left from coming into Kandahar.

"It's E82, Reinhardt. That's our gate. Now come on, we have to catch our flight ya big lug." With that the two companions began to make there way to their boarding gate.

Else where Angela was rushing to her her boarding gate, two pairs of eyes were following her movements. "Command, target confirmed, target will make her flight, you may commence the bombing run. Coyote 4 will continue to purse target. Tango 2 out."

At the same moment

Location: Afghanistan M.A.S.H base camp

"Hey, Hey, Hey you! Wake up man the, the camps on emergency evack. We got to go!" A voice yelled into his ear. The sounds of men shouting and people running, woke Jacob from his previously comfortable sleep.

Confused, and not fully awake, Jacob sat up in his bed, and tried to blink away the sleep in his eyes. Once his vision had regained focus, he looked outside, and saw everyone running around frantically, medical personnel either carrying equipment or patients to the dropships, while the small military personnel either ran around, or stood and shouted, directing everyone toward the air drills, urging them on. The trucks and AA(Anti-Air guns) were moving to the East side of camp.

"What's going on?" Jacob asked a soldier, that just woke him, the women was a Private First Class judging by the ranking on her sleeves, if there hadn't been so much commotion, Jacob might have had time to admire her body some more.

"The evacuation shuffles are leaving soon, the enemy forces have sent a bombing squadron to animate this place, grab all your personal items you can stuff into a duffel bag, then leave, anyone not on those shuttles are being left behind. The soldier quickly explained, but before she could run off again, Jacob grapped her arm.

"The enemy doesn't have any air power how can they be launching a bombing run?" He asked. The solider turned around and answered in one word.

"Talon", with that she was off into the ensuing chaos outside his tent.

Confused, the young nurse realized he was still in his sleeping attire, and he quickly went under his bed and pulled out the air tight bag he used to store his spare clothes.

Done with changing, Jacob quickly packed up how Meyer possessions, being a Red Cross Nurse demanded you pack light.

He was nearly ready, when the sound of dropships leaving started to penetrate the tent. Jacob immediately went outside, only to see that a few of the dropships were already leaving.

"SHIT! GOD FUCKIN' DAMN IT. " Jacob yelled to the sky.

As he exited the tent, Jacob began to hear the sound the last few drop ships preparing for takeoff.

Racing down the dirt paths towards the air field, his satchel slinging and thumping against his hips and back, he was almost at the airfields when he just passed Dr. Ziegler's tent, a flash of white caught his attention. Jacob slowed his pace, the air fields were in sight. Surely, he had time to spare a few moment right?

Jacob sprinted over to the Swiss doctors tent. As he looked closer, Jacob saw what had caught his attention. It was the letter dr. Ziegler had recieved around last Christmas. He didn't know what was in it, but it seemed very dear to her, he would catch her sometimes on her break carefully rereading it over and over and over, attached to tie was a feather of a sparrow..

He couldn't believe that Dr. Ziegler has forgotten such a valued possession. Darting like a snake, Jacob snatches the letter, and put it in his pockets, before racing out if the the tent. However, when he did, he was greeted by a horrid sight. The last dropship had closed its doors, and was taking off, along with the few remaining.

Jacob was paralyzed, but his legs were not. On instinct, his legs gave one final burst of speed, the distance to the ships was about 60 meters away. He would not just stand by as his last chance of safety abandoned him in the empty camp.

As Jacob ran and watched, he herd something screeching in the sky. At first, he'd thought it was the shuttles engines. However, as he sprinted, he could decent the real engine noise, but the other sound was getting much closer, much faster. And then, with an earshattering explosion, the missile hit the first dropship.

An enourmous ball of pure fire and smoke engulfed the front of the dropship, and it wasn't long before the second was hit too. And the third. And then the fourth and last.

The smoking wrecks began to fall towards the ground, as smoke and flames escaped their insides. And Jacob realized they were falling towards him.

He desperately turned around, and began to run as fast as his tired legs could carry him in the opposite direction of the plummeting wrecks, but he wasn't fast enough.

One after the other, the dropships fell on the ground, some crashed on top of each other, while others had a secondary explosion and shattered into thousands of pieces. All the while, raining molten spikes of melted fell from the sky.

The first blazing wreck landed behind Jacob, casting an early elongated shadows in front of him, but the second landed right in front of him, throwing heat and flames in-front of his path forcing him to stop. The third quickly crashed into the wreck of the second, and their fueltanks combusted, the shockwave launching Jacob behind, right into the first dropship. All Jacob could remember before the scorching heat was the small cry of his own screaming and the rain storm of blood that exploded from the lower left of his chest.

Time: Unknown

Location, Smoldering Hell,

a.k.a Remnants of M.A.S.H Encampment

Jacob's return to consciousness was not a soft awaking, he could feel a searing flash of red pain in his back and chest. Tilting his head, half of his face felt as if it had been sawed off, and then some one had poured 4 bottles of medical alcohol onto the wound.

Jacob slowly tilted his head, well, tried to anyway. As soon as he made the movement, he coughed up blood. As he tried to move his arms, he realized his left arm wouldn't respond and right was sluggish. As he moved his legs he found that his right one was gone, finally his brain was conscious enough to know that a foot of reinforced steel was speared through his lower left gut. He had no idea if anyone else was alive, he knew he should be dead too. But the dark angel of death had laughed in his face.

From what Jacob could see with his one good eye, Everywhere, the fire from the dropships had spread. The tents, the equipment, everything was on fire, collapsing. It looked like hell, and in the shape he was in, he might as well have been one of the damned souls that had been sent there. However, with his one good ear left mostly unscathed he heard a soft purr of a stealth VTOL aircraft landing.

The scorched pieces of metal crumbled under the feet of a mystrerious figure, as it walked through the hellish landscape that was a fully functional M.A.S.H camp, only a few hours ago. As it walked through the landscape of burning metal, flaming arches and scorched bodies and destroyed equipment. It grimaced, it admired the work but didn't admire the unfinished work it had to do.

After walking into the center of the carnage, it stopped and looked around, noticing that a faint crying sound was wavering over the sound of crackling fire.

The figure stood there for a couple of seconds, until it identified which one of many mangled wrecks it was coming from. Slowly turning towards the correct direction, it's left hand brushed aside the lower part of a trench coat exposing a glinting black handle with a belt clip keeping it close to it's leg for quick draw access.

It went over towards the sound, which was also towards one of the wreckages of a dropship. It began its trek crushing the charcoal bodies underneath it's black combat boots, the little circle pendent yIt went inside the corpse of the dropship, and after turning a corner, it found the source of the sound.

In the wreckage, a young man was speared through the gut, 30 cm above the ground. A pool of his own blood dripped and gathered underneath him. Half of his face was burned away, his scalp was a red mash of burned hair and bloody charred skin.

One of his eyes and part of his mouth was burned away. His left arm was pinned underneath part of the wreckage, his right leg was severed from his body, it lay in the man's blood. The stump was a scorched blacken end, cauterized. His neck was burned so black that it blended in with the steel. His right shoulder was missing a chip. A flat price of shrapnel was lodged in it. Finally his lower abdomen was almost gone from a spear shaped price of titanium by the color of It, the wound was also cauterized.

The poor man, what was left of him was sobbing, it wasn't your normal whole lung wail but soft crooking and wizzing. It was the song of a soul too stubborn or damned to die. Beside him, a brown leather satchel had by some divine medical was completely unscathed, only covered in ash and blood stains.

"Well well, what do we have here." The figure said, its voice coming out like it was being spoken through a broken speaker. The voice had a Spanish accent but it was equally parts coy and malicious. Slowly it picked up the satchel and with hands encased in metal, shaped down to points began to rifle through it.

It picked out the everyday mortal items, either casting them into a nearby fire, each time sending up small embers towards the smoke horsing sky. Or carefully dropping items it deemed of interest in a pile by its feet.

The figure, who Jacob could only see was a man through his blurred vision, went over to the near-death nurse, and stared up to him.

"You weren't in there?" The figure asked, and through his blurred vision, Jacob could still see he nodded towards the other wrecks .

With what little remained of his energy, Jacob shook his hed very little, still sobbing. It was his brain could process at the moment, to filled with pain and misery to do much else.

"They... abandoned you?" The figure asked, and Jacob managed to somewhat give the dark figure an answer, though the figure couldn't identify weather it was a yes or no.

The figure sighed, as it mumbled "So sad." before Turing around, picking up the small pile and placing it back in the satchel. The figure was about to turn away and leave the poor man to die, when it noticed something on Jacob's body. Curious, it bent down, and picked up a very burnt and fragile piece of paper.

Almost everything on the paper was unreadable, but the figure managed to read who it was disignated for and the alias of who sent it.

"Angela Ziegler... and Sparrow, hmm" The figure mumbled to itself, before putting the paper back in his pocket. It then returned to Jacob, who was starting to lose consciousness again.

After a few seconds, the shadow underneath it hood brighten a microscopic amount , and it put a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "You're lucky." The figure said, with the charm turned up to eleven. "I see great things in your future, come let's get you out of here."

Before Jacob could even process what this dark mysterious figure was saying, the dark figure pulled out a shotgun and put Jacob out of his misery. Grey matter sprayed out from the back of his skull as the buck shot practice took off Jacob's head. Stepping underneath the dead nurse, it ripped the body off the pike and threw the body over its shoulder like it was a sack of potatoes.

The figure then holstered the black shotgun, pulled out a phone with his right hand, and speed dialed an international number. After a short while, the person who it was dialing picked up. A short wile later, the dark figure hung up and tossed the phone into the fire. With the satchel and nearly dead Jacob, it went back to the drop ship.


	9. Family and Old friends

**_Chapter Ten: Family and old friends_**

 ** _Time: 14:50, August 24, 2081_**

 ** _Location: Heathrow International Airport, LHR, London_**

Lean couldn't believe she was going to be late to pick up Angela from the airport, AGAIN. As she raced through the maze known as the streets of London, she just kept scolding herself. She had intentionally left late yesterday afternoon so she could pick up Angela on time AND have room for saying hi to Emily, spend the night and leave the next morning.

A hard left took her onto the freeway. Here was where she really pushed her limits. Lena started passing cars left and right. Pretty soon she came upon the wit for the airport. With that out of the way, she let her mind return to why her original plan didn't happen.

Who was she kidding, of course it happened. Well it did, just not how she planned. Here's what happened.

 ** _Time: 11:28, August 23, 2081_**

 ** _Location: Beach alcove in Britain (facing France)_**

After she had set the giant orca shuttle down on a mostly hidden beach alcove, she raced home. Of course that first meant passing through the old town, which to be honest wasn't the home of London's most upstanding citizens.

The sea breeze quickly fell away as Lena flexed her chronal abilities, sprinting and blinking at the same time, the world around her fell away to a whirl of blue and a mess of color dabbed in between. Lena's ears could hear the rapid rush of wind and city noise that passed by. Of course she always asked herself why not get a Uber? Well, as a native Londoner, walking was always faster then taking a cab or an Uber, yes the tube was quicker but it wasn't as fast as Lena.

As she streaked down the streets, jumping over cars, screaming around corners, following the mini map on the heads up display (HUD) inside her goggles, she raced past the slack jawed people on the sidewalk and in the cars. She had learned the hard way not to stare back. Lena had long ago accidentally looked at one of the people and got hit by a car. Of course she was okay, a quick rewind made her good as new.

The car however didn't have a rewind, after a short traffic violation trial, it was decided that she would have a warning and pay for the repair damages. Those fines were enough, being a superhero didn't pay as well as people always portray it. She had to cancel her cable, telephone, and internet provider for 8 months just to make ends meet. Lena wasn't alone in her suffering.

Emily suffered through with her, it was a good trial for the two young women, they had just decided to get serious and Emily moved in with Lena when this all happened, talk about a forging a strong relationship.

Anyhow, that instance didn't stop her from dashing in the middle of the street to get around downtown London. The sound of screeching tires alerted Lena that she was about to get T-boned, again.

"Phst, why is it that they never expect some one to just dash out right in front of them?" Lena asked annoyed to no one in particular. With instinct honed by mentally missions, and battle practice, friendly sparing, etc. She didn't even have to think of rewinding, she just did it. Lena felt the familiar sensation of her own body moving backwards through her own time line.

Her limbs moved as if someone had pressed rewind on a video. Her lips moved back from a grown to a flatline. Her legs slowly collapsed and switched positions on who was leading. Her left arm went from the halfway way point to the forward position. While that was happening at the same time her entire body was being slowly turned upright, Lena had been leaning into the turn to increase her Turing radius.

All the while the warm feeling of gel water like substance flowed around and through her. That's what she had told the re-searchers early on after Winston had completed the first prototype and she had accidentally rewinded, hell, that nearly broke the prototype. The researchers she soon found early on were as in the dark about her abilities as she was. Lena had to endure so many tests, and some of them where just weird!

Lena reminisced on the good old days, its how she had met Dr. Ziegler and Winston, both were some of her most trusted friends. "Hehe, man, I can't wait to see the doc again. The original trio will be back and we will rebuild Overwatch. Just as she passed through a REALLY shady part of the old town, Lena herd shouting and wood on metal and glass shattering in an alley.

A quick glance at her time worn aviation watch told her she had A) enough time to deal with whatever was going down in that ally, B) get back home in time to have a surprise dinner ready for Emily after she got back from work and finally C) to correctly ration her crono accelerator's power if she learned anything from last Christmas. Skidding to a stop and abrupt pulling a 180 blinked back and into the alley.

As Lena dashed down the alley, she could finally hear voices and laughter ricochet off the brick wall of the encompassing buildings. Creating the feeling that the walls themselves were laughing at her. At some points in time, the only light that shown in the ally was the electric blue light from her chronal accelerator. After birsting through another patch of utter darkness she could see what was the cause. At heart she knew what it probably was but she just wanted it for once to just be some regular break in she could take care of.

But no, it was one of the few things on this planet that made her see red. An omnic was lying on the ground with metal limbs scrapped and splayed on the asphalt. Three thugs were standing above it. Two guys and one girl were waging makeshift weapons. One guy held a wooden bat was wrapped with a metal chain. The other was waving a bottle of Watneys, a native beer to England. The final person, the girl swung a 22 caliber pistol on top of an oil drum.

They just stood there, laughing and beating the omnic, swigging beer and chatting ideally. Completely not disturbed that they were beating a fellow English civilian. The omnic turned its head towards the new arrival. By then it was hit again, the ding of metal on metal echoed off the walls.

It reached its undamaged hand towards her and a small gargle escapes its small voice mogalator. "Help, m-..." was all it managed to get out. Before the man with the bat swung it down onto one of it's hip joints. Smashing it to bits, scattering the internal bolts and ball bearings all along the asphalt.

"Ahh shut up you peace of scrap metal, no ones gonna care in this neighborhood." He gave another swing smashing another joint. Before he could finish his swing, a bright blue pulse round blew a chunk out of the brick wall right beside his face. The three humans whirled around, the girl brought up the 22 caliber. All three stared at the assailant of the assailants.

"What the HELL do you think you're DOING?" Lena yelled at them. She stood with one of her pulse pistols in her left hand, steady and unwavering while pointed at the bat in the thug's hand. The thug that held the bottle of booze pulled a switchblade from the back of his pocket. The cock of a gun echoed in the small space of the alleyway, the girl had cocked the gun and pointed it with better aim at Tracer. However, unlike Tracer's aim, the gun wavered all around, an effect of the beer was Lena's best guess, give the girl's dilated pupils.

"Wellllllllbooooyyys~," the girl said, exaggerating her words and slurring her words together, "looks liiii weeeeee 'ave anotherrrrrrr cossssssplayyyyyer who's tryyin' to play the chirpy lesbian whoreeeeeeee of gooooodddddooooooollll' Britain!" Spurred with a slur atop her mount, Nearly falling off of her oil drum. Lena quickly looked in her direction again , the girl was a blonde, with freckles and a decent chest and ass. Under different circumstances she might have found her cute at least 17 maybe 19 years old. The two other men were not worth mentioning, just your normal half shaven mid twenty's early thirty's alcoholics, with less brains than pennies that they didn't have.

As the three of the armed assailants stared down Lena, who had now drawn her right pulse pistol and had it trained on the girl with the pistol. Her left pulse pistol was trained on the drunk with the bat. The cheery Brit that everyone knew throughout the world, was replaced with a collected solider who had taken down hundreds of professional terrorists, soldiers and rampaging omnics. Three drunks were no problem for her.

A short stare down occurred after that, Lena'a eyes flicking to and from anyone of the drunks. Suddenly, the one with the switchblade lunged towards her trying to catch her off guard, probably thinking that with her two pistols trained on his complains she wouldn't be able to react fast enough to stop him or shoot at him.

With countless years of combat and training her body reacted on its own. As his blade was just about to reach her, Lena took one swift step back and towards the right, letting the small blade fly harmlessly through the air. At the exact moment she used her right hand to bash the now completely vulnerable wrist with the curved base of the pulse pistol. Effectively shutting down the mans' ranged attack with her own malay attack [just like in game but with a slightly steeper angle].

"Ack!", the thug cried out, put off balance he tumbled down to hard asphalt and rolled into the empty ally way behind Lena. However, the alcohol had not only dumbed down his brains it had also numbed his nerves, because as soon as he had come to a stop, he quickly righted himself a light shakily and with wobbly knees charged at Lena again, letting out a cry to try and throw off that calm façade.

Barely tilting her head to see just exactly where he was coming from; this time he was coming with the blade of the knife pointing downward, holding it in a back hand grip, while he reached out with his right hand. Lena again let her body handle the situation. One last glance at the two other drunks told her that there was no need to worry about the two of them stacking her while she delt with her aggressor.

Blinking behind him and holstering her pistoles simultaneously into her wrist holsters, she grabbed the drunk's left arm with her left hand and wrenched it behind his back in a restrictive hold. Like flowing water she placed her left palm on his right shoulder blade and pivoted on the heel of her left foot and smashed the bloke into the brick wall of the ally way. Lena could feel and hear the satisfying crunch as the drunk's nose crumpled like paper against the course brick side.

It all happened in so fast, the girl couldn't even register that her mate's nose was no longer pointed but a smushed and flattened spot on his face that dripped blood faster than a little boy dropping the lid of a cookie gar when caught red handed by his mother. The man with the bat however, was quicker in getting over the shock than his best man had gotten taken down by a women half his size and weight. So while his mate nursed his disappeared nostril cavities, screaming like a new born infant who was just delivered into this as often sad and exciting world, curling up into a ball. He charged on ahead with full intent to send Lena's head into orbit with the remains of his blown out bat.

Without even looking in the direction of the drunk, Lena shot the rest of the bat apart with her right. Leaving only 3 centimeters above his top hand. Again, just like the other intoxicated man, this bozo failed to understand that he was beaten, and continued on with the stump in his two hands threw it at Lena. Of course that didn't work, it harmlessly sailed passed the Overwatch soldier over her head.

Lena didn't even hear when the stump of the bat hit the ground, all she head was the cry of frustration from the drunk, who had stoped his running after he had thrown his bat.

"Marge, shoot this cra~biiiittttch already!!" He yelled to the girl, who had dropped her arm with the gun, now dangling in-between her legs since Lena had smashed her buddy's face into the wall. She sat atop the oil drum wide eyed and quivering.

"Marty,... I can't shoot her,...she's the Tracer, the real one," she said to Marty, the man who now had no weapon and got blurry eyed, she turned her head to Lena and with a small sniff said, "You saved my older brothers life, it was a gang fight three years ago in Hammersmith." Another sob, "I never got to thank you for that, he's the only family I have le~", another intake of breath, this time the tears that had been welling up on her eyes cascaded down her face. "So now I just want to say thank you."

With that last burst of speech, Marge threw the guy away and down the ally way, towards the omnic, clearly stating her intent to not fight. That threw in the towel for Marty also, who wobbled over to the girl who was now completely shut down.

Lena look around her, the three drunks were done. There was only the booze and pain that filled those three. Satisfied with her work, Lena decided to finish what she set out to do when she first laid on the he group, rescues the omnic. Except, where it was laying before hand had disappeared. Surprised and confused, Lena could've sworn that it was in no condition to get up and walk, let alone move itself away from this ally.

A swift click echoed off the brick walls of the ally way and Lena's heart filled with dread. She slowly turned around towards where the click had sounded. There was the omnic, propping itself up on the wall with the .22 caliber pistol held unwavering at the trio of drunks. It's legs were destroyed beyond working capability, its stump of a left arm held up its bod while its right arm gripped the pistol with confidence.

While with Marge, Marty and no nose had looks of stupidity and booze written all over their face, the omnic only had one of calm hatred. It made Len's heart ache. The hand slowly moved from one target to the other, finally resting upon the girl.

"You stated this," the omnic said with a haunted voice, "I hadn't done anything to you, and yet you decided to assume that because we all look similar that you can take your hate out on the closet one near you." He, as Lena noticed upon closer inspection, noticing that the chest area was flat, signifying the male part, was firm, in his declaration. However, he made sure that his right index finger stayed off the trigger, which gave Lena hope. Lena strived for the ideal that the omnics could gain equal rights throughout the world.

However, violence met with violence only leads to more hatred and loss of life. If the oppressed react with violence, then any good that had come from peaceful protests, like the late Tekhartha Mondatta, peace can only be obtained through peaceful actions, even if it is dogmatic. The progress towards now peace is better, Lena knew that it was significantly better than the after math of the Null Sector uprising in Kingsrow. However, it still wasn't as good as before the uprising. There was time for reminiscing later, now she had to defuse the situation fast.

"Hey now," Lena ventured, holstering her pulse pistoles inside her arm gauntlets with a soft 'whomph!' After they were away, she continued on with a soft and soothing tone, "The three blighters over won't cause you anymore trouble tonight. I be your spouse is worried about you if I'm not mistakin' that gold band on your ring finger right? " Pointing to the tiny gold band on his right hand, she took a tiny step towards him.

The omnic's pale blue eyes shifted in her direction but the gun didn't move. With an almost inaudible voice he answered her, "Yea, she would be worried, if she was still alive..." He now turned his head to look her head on, though still to Lena's disappoint the gun didn't waver. "I'm sorry lass but now-a-days that's just a memento of happier days." If he was human he he probably would have had a look of remorse on his face, unfortunately the cold metal face was unmoving.

"Now if you don't mind, could you please move out of the way? I can assure you that I will only wound them, not kill them." The omnic's voice had taken on its previous haunted tone, metallic fingers gripped the handle of the pistol firmly. Lena was getting anxious.

"Sir, please, with won't fix anything. If you hurt 'em now I'll 'ave no choice to but to restrain you and turn ya over to the authorities. You'd spend a nigh' in the slammer an believe you me. The damage you sustained is nothing to what some o'f the city's worst can do to ya." A few more steps towards the omnic, the sniffling and crying had died away as the stand off continued. Only the sounds of London could be faintly drifting down the cold brick wall of the alleyway. Lena held her breath as she finally stood in front of the gun, not even 10 centimeters away. The gun now level with her chest, it was still unwaveringly aimed at the girl.

"Sir," Lena began again, this time slowly lowering her hands and resting them on her orange spandex enclosed hips, and slowly squatted down so her eyes were level with the broken omnic. "Please, sir, let me take ya to a hospital, and we can all go home nice an-" Lena was interrupted by a BANG! The crack of the .22 mm pistols was herd ricocheting off the cold bricks.

Lena looked down at her chest, there was no blood, however, there was a bullet imbedded in one of the cronoaccelerator's front braces below her right breast. The omnic made a chuckling sound, which should have been with a smile but nothing of the kind could move that steel cutout mouth. "That's a strong price of metal you have there lass, glad you have it because, I didn't shoot them; what are you going to do now?" The male omnic said, his tone implying he was indifferent to whatever she was going to decide.

Lena, fed up with the lot, grabbed the omnic by his tattered shirt and threw him around one of her shoulders. Slowly hefted him down the dark alley. She always wished she could just blink if she ever had to carry someone. It would be faster yes, but Winston had simply said that to do so with another person would not be wise. So grunting under herleft with the male omnic, after they made it to a clinic to where he would be treated, Lena took a look at her accelerator and sighed. "Emily is NOT gonna be stress free and happy when she sees this." A short sigh followed this comment and our lovely Brit began to head for the exit of the clinic.

However just as she left a modern black Mercedes Benzene 550 S, 4 men got out and quickly ran into the medical clinic. A moment later a crash and a scream was herd. Lena looked at her watch again, seeing the time was 12:57 Lena knew she was pressed for time AGAIN!

With a sigh , Lena blinked in side and clobbered all the hoodlums, then began her sprint home to Emily. However, since she came upon the clinic by chance she had no idea how to get home. "Dam it! Emily will kill me if I'm not home by 14:30!" Still blinking down a random street in the vague direction of her and Emily's apartment Lena said, "Hey!" Calling up the voice activation for her goggles, "Get me directions home via the fastest route possible, avoiding water ferries." Another turn after her current street split into a T intersection.

The surrounding area that Lena was in was still the old town, but now, if it wasn't pleasant before, it was right out of an apocalypse movie. Buildings were crumbling, barrels were holding small fires with humans and omnics alike crowding around them with listless eyes that didn't even look her way as she passed right by them. There were a few cars, but they were up on cinder blocks. The trash that floated around the area was also being warn by many of the inhabitants, making it very hard to distinguish the living inhabits from the dead and used trash.

'Accessing nearest satellite.' Appeared in Frutiger font, followed by three dots that moved to show the connection status. After a pause, during which Lena had hurdle over an old shopping cart that still had wheels. Startling the old women pushing it. "Sorry!" Was all Lena could manage before she was out of ear shot of the lady.

'Connection confirmed, routing to, HOME.' was soon displayed on Lena's goggles and a mini map appeared in the top left corner of her googles. A small red airplan as moving in the center of the screen, a person touch given by Winston, and a blue line extending in front of it. Lena, quickly minused the mini map and switched to audio directions. An automated voice not that much different from Athea's calmly directed the various stress from the old town to her apartment.

After a while of moving towards home, Lena began to let her eyes drift just a tiny bit as she rushed through the city that she called home. London, was still just as she had remembered it, a collection of yen and yang elements. For mile you could see the electric neon lights of the city as they made the night sky blaze. As a result, the hundred storied buildings were planted with an infinite area of rainbows. Which made the city sky line look like a tapestry of odd snapped rectangles that had their own patterns of yellow highlights in the tapestry of the rainbow.

As Lena sped through the streets, some crowded with high end cars, Mercedes Benz, Hyundai Genesis, Porsche Cayman and such. While others were barely deserted with only a few Suzuki and Volkswagens barely staying aloft.

Soon however, Lena began to recognize where she was. Emily's favorite deli, Hussars, and Lena's favorite Pub, the Pink Pitcher, a gay bar where both Emily and Lena often spent their Saturday evenings when Lena was home. A few minuets later, Lena turned a corner and no longer need the directions. Lena knew all of the tabloid stands, the small fashion malls and coffee shops. The neon glare from the lights rolled over her orange goggles. At times making her Hazel eyes shine.

Finally, after an unfathomable amount of time Lena stood outside the apartment building where she an Emily owned a flat. Her clothes sticking to her skin, panting, looked up to see if her apartment light was on and took a deep breath. As she stood there, an old recognizable voice interrupted her step.

"Well if it isn't the local hero, our very own Ms. Oxton." Was the slightly sarcastic nastily voice called out from behind her. A man was leaning on a nearby lamp post, with a small grin on his face.

"Hey Dick, how you been?" Lena waved politely to Dick, her outward face never showing how much dread she felt just by seeing him.

"Oh why did I have to run into him now, Emily is only four stories above me~," Lena was not a fan of Dick, not only was he self centered, irritable, and wealthy, he also didn't seem to get the fact that Lena was in a loving relationship with Emily. He always assumed that was an excuse made up by Lena to avoid going out with him.

"So Lena, any plans for tomorrow evening? I got a bonus at work and I was~" Lena didn't let he get farther then that.

"Dick I'm glad to hear that but I do have plans sorry." Lena just wanted to get away, so she did, almost. Dick jogged in front of her, blocking off her route to Emily.

"Lean, please," Dick said with a charming smile, "I'd like to take you to dinner tomorrow." Lean said nothing, waiting for Dick to get a hint that she had no intention of talking to him. Her eyes glaring softly at his face, hidden behind her ever present smile

"Dick, I'm sorry but I've had a really long day, but I'll let you know after I've had my supper." Lena then politely brushed past Dick and blinked inside the main floor.

Her apartment building wasn't set up like a hotel most people would use. The first thing that set it apart was the fact that it didn't have an open receptionist. Instead, it had PO mail boxes set up on the left and right sides of the room. In the center of the far wall from the entrance, twin elevators sat with their stainless steal doors at attention. In the far back left cornor there was a hallway with a sign with arrows, pointing in different direction: Bathrooms, landlord and stairs were plastered on the sign.

Lena made straight for the stairs, she always loved the thrill of the final stretch and blasted through the metal door. Anyone who was daring enough to take the stairs at that point would have had been knocked flat by a 5' 4" women. Finally Lena reached her floor, number 12 the last place before the building's rooftop. Again smashing open the metal door to her floor Lena headed to room number 52416 (condos to those who know what this is).

Finally, Lena was home. The faded black numbers and old redwood door was her last barrier between her and the love of her life.

 _(Continuing on later I am not done)_

 _A:N To be up front, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE take some time to read through the Authors notes, and PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU, review, it's what make this stuff worth writing. Now FORWARD——— ;P_

 _First: I want to say thanks to my proofreader and idea bouncer, Crimsarious. Their help with the german translations was immensely helpful as well as insightful as to not hold google translate in upmost esteem. :) Check out there stories if you want more awesome OW fanfic._

 _Second, I know Angela should speak more of her native language, Swiss/Swiss German which is a real thing BTW but given the people, she is around and how much she needs to/thinks about using Swiss is not likely._

 _Third, I'm stoked that we now have an anti-mercy character that will be released soon along side a new map. I can't wait to read her backstory._

 _Fourth, I do not like the new mercy patch and all in story rezing will be before the new patch. However this is subject to change later on because I prefer to be as accurate as possible to in-game lore._

 _Fifth, I will add a nudge towards Reinhardt's homage to his commanders final stand._

 _Sixth: If any of you caught the FanFiction author Easter egg(s) good for you, shout it out if know what story they are most know for._

 _Seventh: The flight time from Afghanistan to London is ruffley 8 hours and 35 minutes by my calculations, while this may seem like useless. Information, I strive to as accurate as possible so please bare with me._

 _Eighth: "I'm not going to set the house alarm tonight. I assume that there is enough women in the house to subdue any idiot that tries to break in." Quote From my Pappaw while on a trip. I'll have to add it later in the story at some point. He is the real joker at out parties._

 _Ninth: I know my writing of the omnic hatred of the drunks and the worlds hated of the omnics isn't as good as it could be but I'll continue to try my best at representing the discrimination to the best of my ability._

 _End of list:I also know that this is staring to just sound like gibberish to whomever is still reading at this, for those of who are still reading and didn't just scrol to the end but, my story my rules. :P Anyways please comment, keep it real, peace._


End file.
